Sex in New York City
by RatchetSS2
Summary: When the guys come across a group of tmnt females created by Shredder to destroy them, they can't help but fall in love with each other instead. WARNING: tcest, nsfw, smut, sex, language!
1. Isabella

Alright. So. Chapter 1.

This is a story I've been working on, but instead of starting at the beginning, I jumped right into it. I'll explain stuff as the story goes on.

Most of the story takes place AFTER all the Krang and Shredder and all that shit goes down. So the turtles are settling down, etc.

I see this both in the 2012 series and the 2014 movies. View it any way you wish. (I'm going more towards 2014)

CAUTION: Smut, tcest, nsfw, sex, language. No likey, no read-y

Have fun, kids.

 _-SS_

* * *

Bella jumped as she rounded the corner to be scared by Donnie.

"Jesus," she mumbled. "You scared me."

"Sorry…"

"Look, I found some old radios," she replied, anxious to show Donnie what he had been looking for and leave. Lately he had been making her so nervous - those butterflies in her stomach seemed to get bigger anytime she just thought about him. _Just kiss me already_ , she'd think, _or stop thinking about him, Bella._

She walked into his lab and he followed her towards the table with the radios. She turned around and there he was, merely inches from her face, but her eyes got a little wide and she couldn't find it in her to back up. Their noses almost touched; she could feel his hot breath on her parted lips. Her eyes met his, and her gaze fluttered down to his lips and back up. She exhaled through her nose as her heart skipped.

 _This is ridiculous,_ she thought. They were both obviously in love with each other, but neither had the guts to kiss the other. Isabella had known Donnie now for a good two months - ever since she met the turtles. She was created to be their enemy - now she was falling head over heels for this dork.

Granted, Bella was as much a genius as Donnie was. It wasn't surprising to everyone else that they would end up together.

"They're perfect," Donnie managed to say hoarsely. "Thanks."

"Um... you're... welcome."

After another four seconds of them staring at each other, Donnie tilted his head the slightest bit, never kissing someone as romantically as he was about to before.

Bella breathed hotly through her parted lips and licked them, eyes flowing shut as Donnie's bottom lip finally touched hers.

"HEY Are you done in the kitchen Don - "

The two shot away from other like bullets, hands in awkward positions to hide what had just _almost_ happened. Mikey was completely oblivious as he just looked around Donnie's lab as he walked in. "I need to make something."

"Uh y-yeah Mikey that - that's fine," he stuttered. "I'm done."

"Thanks bro!"

Mikey zoomed off and Bella and Donnie just glanced at each other. Donnie adjusted his glasses and Bella just rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched him walk out of the lab.

* * *

"You're awfully happy," Leo spoke in response to Mikey's humming as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"Anne is coming over," he chirped. "I have to impress her."

"You've only met her, like, once..."

Mikey looked up to his older brother. "So?"

"So... she barely knows you."

"All the more reason to _impress her_ , duh."

Leo just scratched his head and nodded. "What's wrong?" he heard from Mikey.

"Nothing."

"Mmhm. You're still hung up on Elizabeth."

"I'm really not."

"You really are."

Leo inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Why did I come in here._

"I just..." he started. "I know there's good in her. I can see it. _She_ just doesn't see it - None of you do."

"Dude, how many times has she tried to kill you? Kill all of us - her own _sisters?_ "

Leo just shook his head as Mikey continued. "She's leader of a deadly ninja turtle team, Leo. Her mindset is with Shredder. He raised her, and her goal is to kill us. Especially you."

Elizabeth, or Kamiko as her Japanese name given by Shredder, was indeed leader of the four female ninja turtles raised by Shredder. Shredder discovered the four teenage mutant ninja turtles raised by his nemesis Splinter, and thus created four teenage mutant ninja turtles of his own to grow and destroy Splinter's little family.

But we can talk about that later.

Mikey saw the depressed look on his brother's face and set his knife down. "C'mon, bro, I'll cheer you up."

* * *

Leo through himself down on his own bed as Mikey locked the door. The orange-masked turtle sprung onto Leo's lap and kissed his brother, hotly, their lips making the juiciest noises.

Leo hadn't been with Mikey in months now - he usually was fucked by Raph, or occasionally he and Donnie went at it. But since Bella had been staying with the brothers at the lair, Donnie only needed a good fuck when we was horny from not being able to really have sex with Bella.

Their heads tilted from side to side as they made out, Leo getting extremely flushed as Mikey groped his crotch. "You know I'm not one for quickies," Leo huffed between kisses.

"I know, bro." Anne wasn't coming over for a few hours, so, they had some time.

Mikey pulled away after a long, deep kiss. "How do you wanna do this?" he asked softly.

Leo just smirked and threw Mikey on the bed. "Get on all fours."

Mikey pressed his lips together as he heard Leo moan as he unsheathed his length. A modest 9 inches.

 _Fuck,_ he thought _. It's been a while... this might hurt..._

His lips remained pressed and he shut his eyes as Leo tickled the head of his cock along Mikey's anus, slicking it up. Mikey couldn't help but part his lips as he moaned, Leo slowly pushing in.

They both groaned softly as Leo worked his way into his little brother. Mikey's elbows and cheek hit the sheets as Leo pushed all the way in.

"Mmmh," he grunted, pulling out and slamming back in. Mikey let out a yelp.

Agonizingly slowly Leo pulled out a little and pushed back in, until it didn't hurt Mikey anymore. He picked up the pace until Mikey was moaning loudly with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck... Leo... Leo..."

Leo just grunted softly as he pounded him. "Leo... Leo..." he heard Mikey moaning his name over and over until he could just mouth it, sensation building up inside both turtles to give them the orgasm of a lifetime.

Mikey's mouth opened wider as Leo fucked him, lips twitching as he was on the brink of cumming, panting and huffing, in desperate orgasm denial. Leo's hand went from Mikey's waist to his cock, stroking it hard but gently, feeling his orgasm build within him.

"OhhhHOOOHHH..." Mikey cried out breathlessly, body shaking, orgasm flooding through him hard. Leo wasn't far behind him as Mikey's seed spurted all over the sheets and Leo's hand.

Leo came quietly, lips parted, eyes squeezed shut as pleasure rippled through him.

After a few moments of panting, the brothers came to their senses and Leo flopped down on the bed beside him.

Leo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, then to look to Mikey, beaming.

"God, we haven't done that in a while!" Mikey sang. "I'm gonna be sore..."

Leo smiled and turned back towards the ceiling. After a few minutes he looked back to his little brother, Mikey's eyes closed and mouth smiling.

"You were right, that did cheer me up."

"Told you."

A few moments later Mikey pushed himself off the bed and climbed onto Leo, giving him a peck on the lips. "We should do this more often."

Leo's chest just purred as Mikey scooted down and kissed the tip of Leo's length.

* * *

"Donnie..."

Donnie looked up from his microscope. "Oh, hi Bella," he spoke nervously as he adjusted his glasses. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she said as she twirled her fingers. "Listen, about earlier..."

Donnie stood up, hands trying to rest on the table but nearly wiping everything off, his cheeks blushing.

"...I think... that, um," she began, not knowing what to say.

She was sexy as hell, _way_ out of Donatello's league. But she was a technical mastermind - a genius. She couldn't help but fall for the smart guys.

And Donnie knew it too - how could he ever score a girl like _that?_

She played with the ends of her white mask. She just looked down at the floor. Being fine as hell didn't mean she wasn't socially awkward, being a nerd and all.

Donnie couldn't help but let his eyes float down to her breasts, the perfect detail to her plastron, her shell outlining her figure nicely. Her hips wide, perfect for birthing, he thought. He shook his head mentally. _Stop it._

His eyes fluttered back up for her gentle face, now staring back at his. He began to walk towards her.

Her eyes widened a little bit as Donnie got a little closer. "Donnie... I..."

He was ready. Just kidding, he thought, he wasn't ready. What was he doing, trying to be the hero? Did Bella even _want_ to kiss him? Probably not.

Donnie said nothing, his ears hot from blushing. He didn't stop walking until they were inches apart, and he gave a little smile.

Bella kept exhaling deeply through her nostrils, eyes wide, until they floated down to Donnie's smiling lips and back up to his beautiful brown eyes.

Her lips parted every so slightly as his hands rested on her upper arms. His thumbs grazed lightly at her smooth green skin.

Silence filled his lab. The two just stared into each others eyes like a Hallmark drama.

Her hands lifted themselves to rest on Donnie's large forearms as he leaned in, extremely slowly, hesitantly. She could feel his hot breath breathe over her quivering lips, and she licked them quickly.

 _Oh my god_ , she thought, _this is actually happening..._

Donnie paused for a quick second as their noses were millimeters from each other, not really knowing how to do this. He had kissed his brothers before, sure, but not in a while, and not nearly this romantically.

He slowly touched his lips to hers, eyes flowing shut as they naturally formed around hers, Bella's lips doing the same.

Her eyes had already been nearly shut, but they closed as Donnie kissed her. Butterflies exploded in her stomach, having never kissed anyone before. It felt so good...

Her arms explored more of Donnie's shell as he tilted the slightest bit, deepening the kiss. Her hands rested behind his shoulders and locked together, her vocals purring as Donnie gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more.

After a few seconds of complete bliss, they slowly pulled apart, smiling, a trail of saliva hooking their lips together. They dove back in, that sweet sound music to her ears.

One of Donnie's hands flew up to the side of her head, thumb touching her sweetly. The kiss broke, in and out, the two lovers getting less awkward as they made out.

It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced.

Hands wandered and explored as his tongue slipped in between her perfect, soft lips, earning a gent moan from Bella as his hands floated down near her butt.

After a solid five minutes they pulled away, saliva dripping from their lips. Bella let out a deep breath as she smiled, their foreheads resting against one another.

A million thoughts raced through Donnie's head as they stood there in silence. He thought about how badly he just wanted to take her to his room and really please her. He had never had these many butterflies before.

But, being the gentleman he was, he decided a first kiss was plenty for one night.


	2. Victoria

SECOND CHAPTER.

What did you guys think of the first? Feedback is awesome, thanks!

OKAY so here we go...

* * *

"I don't know I've never had sex before."

"But don't you think it sounds... fun?"

Victoria just smirked as Raph looked at her honestly. "I really couldn't tell you. I'd have to be in the mood, I guess."

Raph smiled. He loved playing mind games, and flirting with Tora. Raphael had first fallen for Isabella when he first met her, but realizing she and Don were into each other and after meeting Victoria, or Tora as everyone called her, he chased after _her_ instead.

Raph and Tora were discussing kinky sex positions; being a virgin, Tora wasn't shy about the topic.

Tora giggled at something he said. They had kissed just once before, one hot night, when they were just chilling on the rooftop of some building. They were supposed to be patrolling, but Raph couldn't keep his eyes off that thick, fine ass of hers. They eventually began to talk about things, more personal, until he was able to get her whole life story out of Tora. Before they knew it they were just inches from each other, their words grew slurred and soft, until they lunged at each other and smothered the other in hot, deep kisses.

Victoria smiled as she reflected on the memory, gazing into Raph's bright green eyes as they gazed back into hers.

"What?" he asked gently.

"Nothing... I'm just thinking."

Raph kept his smile faint as he looked into Victoria's big teal eyes, then down to the floor. Tora scooted closer to rest her hand on top of his. She tilted her head a little to make him look at her, and her hand floated up to rest on his shoulder and she kissed him once more.

She let out a soft giggle as Raph's tongue penetrated her smooth, full lips to claim hers. It was so hot, much hotter than the first kiss. Raph tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he lifted her up, grabbing her fine ass as he stood, her legs locking around his waist, and carried her to his room.

* * *

The kiss broke as Raph threw her on his bed. She only giggled as Raph claimed her lips in another heated kiss.

"Be gentle", she spoke as they broke apart, gasping for air. Her hands pushed on Raph's plastron, his body hot and hovering above hers.

"No problem, babe."

Raph unsheathed her Kama blades and threw them on the ground and undid her leather straps. He gazed lustfully into her darkened eyes as he slithered down the bed, kissing her stomach further and further down until he could kiss the insides of her thighs. He could feel the heat from underneath her plastron covering her femininity; feel the slickness from their kissing.

"Raph, what are you - "

He removed the little piece of plastron and kissed right above her clit, earning a nice, long gasp from his lover. He licked the outer walls, anxious to explore, having never been able to go down on a girl before. She bucked and moaned as his tongue penetrated her entrance, his chin all slicked up from her satiny perfection.

"Ohh my god, Raph..."

She grabbed for anything - the bed frame, his head, the sheets... Her legs kicked as she squirmed, but she could feel Raph smiling as he licked and sucked her delicious clit. _Ohhh it felt sooo good..._

Raph locked her legs in place as she jostled around, grunting and moaning louder and louder until finally, sadly, it stopped. Raph chuckled deeply as Tora caught her breath, and then he kissed her on the lips, her juices dripping into her mouth as Raph's tongue fought hers.

She bit her bottom lip as they pulled apart, and Raph slowly removed the rest of her plastron covering her breasts.

Tora was definitely not shy about any of this, being her first time.

Raph kissed her breast right on the nipple and began to suck. _Wow, Raph is really good at this..._ she thought, trying to keep herself together.

Her hands played with the ends of his red mask as she moaned, eyes shut, Raphael kissing her clavicle and her neck with passion. He reached her lips again, and spoke barely above a whisper.

"How do you wanna do this, love?"

"I... I don't know I... You tell me I've never..."

He hummed delightfully and kissed her jaw. He thought it may be a bit easier for him to fit inside her if she were to take him from on top, so he laid on his back and let her climb up on him.

Raph was pretty big. A modest 9 inches but at least 4 inches wide. He knew it would take some effort, her never having sex before and all.

"Holy shit," she muttered under her breath, making Raph laugh.

He lined up the head with her entrance and slowly had her push down, earning a long, soft moan.

"Raph, I - "

Raph grunted as she paused and pushed down further.

"Raph..." she panted. "I can't go any further..."

She was so wet it hardly took any time at all, but a good fourth of the length remained uncovered. He let Tora catch her breath and open her eyes, almost in tears as he stretched her so. She had never experienced this much pain and pleasure at the same time.

Raph's lips twitched as she tightened around him - Fuck, being with a girl was _way_ better than any brother of his.

She straightened her back, her breasts full of life and beautiful. She let out a deep breath and smiled down at him.

She leaned down, the pain subsiding, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Fuck me."

Raph claimed her in another deep kiss as he thrusted, a yelp ringing in his ears. She responded by quickly thrusting her hips, getting a delicious moan out of Raph.

Clumsy at first, Raph helped her along, until they had a nice, steady rhythm going. His hands grasped her muscular waist - he would thrust, she would move her hips forwards and back. Tora really was a pro at this. They kissed, panted, huffed, jerked, moaned, groaned, all loud to the point they knew anyone could hear them - but fuck it, they didn't care, this was _amazing._

"You're so fucking beautiful," he puffed into her neck, and took one of her sweet breasts into his mouth. Her hands grasped the top of the bed frame as he pounded the shit out of her.

* * *

Donnie's eyes widened as he realized what the sound was.

He blushed as several overlapping long, female, loud moans escaped from across the lair. _Someone_ was orgasming.

He had heard several deep moans of exclamation over the past ten minutes or so, but he wasn't really paying enough attention to realize what it was.

He was actually the only one in the lair, except for Splinter, who was in a deep meditative trance and can never hear anything when he's in those trances. _Thank God._

* * *

Tora watched Raph's chest rise and fall, rise and fall peacefully.

The two had collapsed on the bed after several rounds of pure pleasure. Her head turned to the clock - 1:47am.

Over two hours of pure bliss, kinky positions, dirty talk... Nothing like she had ever encountered before. _Ever._

Raph let out a sigh as he turned to look at Tora. "How was that?" he finally asked, after a good ten minutes of silence and deep breathing.

"Amazing..." she smiled.

Raph chuckled lightly as he rolled onto his stomach and kissed her lovingly. His head thumped against her shoulder and she stroked his upper arm.

They rested in silence for a few peaceful moments. Raph's huge, muscular arm draped across her bare tummy.

"You know, you're awfully handsome in the throes of orgasm," Victoria spoke softly. Raph laughed deeply.

"Thanks," he said. His leg kicked the sheets wrapped around them as his head lifted to give her a kiss on the jaw, earning a soft smile.

Tora looked over to where her plastron laid on the floor, next to her leather sash and Kama blades. She thought about how they got there - how Raph threw them on the floor so he could access her body better. How much pleasure he gave her... how roughly he pounded her into oblivion, and how dirty he would speak to her as she was on the brink of cumming. Again. And again. The thoughts gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She turned to Raph and kissed his forehead as she reflected on those Kama blades again. The thoughts of Shredder, her sisters, the violence she encountered, all rose to the surface. The horrible torture she went through, the look in poor Annie's eyes as she witnessed her sister getting raped...

"What are you thinking about?"

Victoria opened her eyes she hadn't realized were squeezed shut, a slight look of disgust on her face.

Raph was hovering over her, a look of discern in his eyes. She smiled after a moment, lightly, and caressed his face with her hand.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Something's on your mind," he stated matter-of-factually. He rolled off the bed and stood up to pull on his pants, Tora smiling at his cute ass.

She sighed and stood up as well, and gathered her plastron pieces and latched them back to her shell. She slipped on her leather straps but left the Kama blades lying in the floor.

"I was just thinking about those stupid blades," she huffed. "They bring back so many... bad... memories..."

Raphael sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to sit by him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No... I mean there's really nothing to talk about," she spoke softly as she sat on one of her legs.

She looked up to meet Raph's big green, sincere eyes. "Shredder gave them to me," she said after a while. "To kill people. To end _you_ guys. Splinter's _family_." Her eyes sank to the floor.

"Yeah," he agreed. He knew what her story was, but he never got the painful details out of her. "I know. But you're over him, right? You're with us. The good guys!"

She smiled brightly. "Yeah, Raph. But... I mean, the things I've seen... The things Shredder made us all see... Just awful things."

Raph placed his hand on hers. "Try me."

He lifted up her chin gently to make eye contact. She smiled faintly.

"I just, um, can't get these images out of mind."

Being the equivalent to Raphael's position in her group of sisters, she was seen as the tough one. Elizabeth, or Kamiko, always knew Tora could withstand anything. Liz rarely felt like she had to check up on her; she knew she was one tough cookie.

But being the tough one meant not being able to show feelings, in their mind.

"I was always viewed as someone who could keep their emotions in check," she continued. "But after meeting you guys, I feel like all I've done is keep everything bottled down."

Raph nodded. "I feel ya. It's what kept me angry."

"Exactly. They always complained that I was so angry all the time. I mean, I was, but, no one, including myself, knew really why."

Raph nodded again. He reflected on the night they met - when he realized how angry she was, and thought, _finally, someone more my speed! Someone I can fight!_

 _But before he knew it he was on his shell, her Kamas stabbing the concrete beneath him, his head between to two blades._

 _"Wait..." he said, the two glaring into each other's angered eyes._

 _She breathed hotly on him, her eyes practically red with fire. "What's your name?"_

 _She gave a few more heavy breaths before she stood up and put her blades away. Raphael helped himself up. "Yasu," he heard her say._

 _Raph was still trying to catch his breath. God, this was one ninja._

 _"I... I'm Raph," he said after a moment._

 _"Yeah, I know," Yasu replied harshly. "I've been sent to kill you."_

 _"Oh, that's nice," he chirped, hand motioning towards the two blade marks in the ground. "Why didn't you?"_

 _The black and green ninja looked off into the distance off the top of the building they were on, and backed up with flying somersaults. She stopped just before the edge of the building._

 _"You can call me Victoria," she winked, and jumped off._

Raph smiled at the memory.

"And then they expected me to just, be okay with everything!" she said. "What happened to Anne, though... that's when I lost it. I took out seven Foot with a fork and knocked Dogpound unconscious, only it wasn't my wisest move - I was transferred to Stockman's lab to be 'tested'."

"What happened to Anne? And what do you mean by 'tested'?"

I mean, they poked and prodded at me until I begged them to stop. Pure, simply torture."

"To his own creations?" Raph was shocked.

"Especially to his own. Anne's torture was much worse... Dogpound, Rahzar, whoever, would snatch her away from us and fuck her right in front of us. Rape her. Her screams were... unbearable."

"Oh my god, that's awful..."

"Yeah." She looked back down to the floor. "When he was done he just tossed her weak little body into our cage until the next time. Sometimes he did it once a night. Liz could barely stand to look, as could I. Bella usually gave her the single blanket we had and calmed her down from her crying, reassured her, held her and kissed her, all of that."

Raph stared off into the distance, filled with hate and anger. Her hand rested on his thigh. "Please don't tell anyone I told you," she whispered. "Especially Annie."

He was quiet for a minute. "I promise... Your _cage?"_

She nodded weakly. "Karai didn't deem it fit for us to be treated like the rest of his workers, being freaky mutant creations. We spent our nights in a big cell, and days training to assassinate. I'm actually surprised we were all kept together."

Raph shook his head slowly and stood up. Tora followed him, trying to grab onto him.

"Please don't say anything... Annie is so hurt and embarrassed by it all."

"I'm not gonna say nothin'. I'm just angry."

"Well, put it out of your mind," she sighed. "I shouldn't have told you so soon."

He turned around to face her, hand over his mouth. He grabbed both her shoulders. "I'm glad you did. We'll get revenge."

"No, Raph, it's done. Please, don't do anything stupid."

Raph let several heavy sighs escape him.

"You're right," he spoke after a moment. "Revenge never gets us anywhere."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Raph breathed a small smile and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.


	3. Anne

Thank you for the feedback guys! I love it!

Anne and Liz's chapters should explain more of everything in greater detail. Hope you like!

Again, I'm viewing this more in the 2014 movie universe, but view it anyway you like.

* * *

"Watch your step... There you go."

Anne held on to her older sister's hand as Bella guided her through the sewers. "Jeez, it really stinks down here..."

"Yeah, you get used to it."

They walked for a half a mile or so until they reached the lair.

"Woooww..." she spoke softly, astonished. "This is amazing!"

The dojo, the kitchen, the living room _with a television_ , the bright colors... it was so incredible! Who would have thought how to make a _sewer_ so homey!

Her smile faded as they walked by Donnie's lab. His table, his medical supplies. Immediately flashbacks of Stockman's lab raced through her mind - the screams of her sisters, of herself, as needles entered their bodies, their brains, their blood...

 _"Simmer down, pathetic little turtle," Stockman said. She was panting, squirming, so tired... but the more she struggled the more exhausted she ended up._

 _Anne heard Victoria screaming right next to her as Karai took a knife to her ear, scraping it down through her skin, blood rushing down her face. Annie started to cry._

 _"Stop... Stop it..." she begged, "please..." so tiredly, tears welling up in her dark, blue eyes._

 _"Tell me what you know," he growled, "Or I'll let Dogpound here have his turn with you."_

 _Anne's parted lips huffed heavily, eyes nearly shut. So weak. Her vagina still bled from his last round on her; it felt like a brick being pounded into her, stretching her to the point where she thought she'd be ripped. She couldn't go another round with him, not now._

 _"I... All I know is..." she panted. "They live in - in the sewers..."_

 _"WHERE in the sewers numbskull!?"_

 _Anne shook her head weakly. "I... don't know..."_

 _"Tell us what you saw, Atsuko," Karai spoke up, Yasu trembling underneath her. "Or sister here gets another spa treatment."_

 _Annie looked to Tora and blinked slowly, tiredly. "They were on a building," she breathed, "practicing ninjitsu. We... we studied their moves. Watched them return to the sewers, but we... didn't follow."  
_

 _"Why not?!"_

 _"We had to be back in time to report to your lazy ass," Tora panted, earning a violent smack from Karai._

 _"That's enough. Return them to their cell." Karai stormed off, mumbling to herself. "We should have just done this ourselves."_

Annie blinked as Bella called her name a third time. "You okay, Annie?"

"Yes," she said. "I just, um..."

"C'mon, the guys are anxious to see you."

She gave another glance to the lab before they walked off. _I'll be sure to stay out of there,_ she thought.

* * *

Anne giggled as Mikey rambled on. He was a little weird, she thought, but put those two together and you've got something real obnoxious.

"So, _Atsuko,"_ Mikey beamed.

"Please, don't call me that," she said innocently. "My name in Anne. Or Annie."

"Why?" Mikey asked, curious to know why they changed their names.

Bella and Tora looked at each other and back to Anne and Mikey. "You really think we wanted to keep our Shredder-given names?"

"Chieko," Bella scoffed. "'Bella' sounds much better."

"Or Yasu?" Tora laughed. "I don't think so."

"Those names are a disgrace," Annie said. "Once we decided to be on the good side, we named ourselves after four great, powerful, historical queens. Elizabeth, Isabella, Victoria, and Anne."

The brothers 'oh'd in response. Named after four popular queens was genius!

"Anyway..." Mikey said after a minute. "Annie... Let me show you what I made!"

Mikey grabbed her hand and they wooshed off into the kitchen.

Leo shook his head. "So, where is Elizabeth exactly?" he asked to Bella and Tora.

"We don't know. After she realized we wanted to _kill_ Shredder, she said 'forget it'. She didn't want to be a good guy. She thought she had to remain faithful to him and Karai; get done what needs to get done."

Leo looked down in bewilderment. "So, she's trying to kill you guys too?"

"All of us," Bella added. "She refuses to leave the cell in Shredder's lair. She sort of helped us escape, but said to not come back or she'd end us too."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, we miss her, but if she's gonna be a paranoid asshole then so be it."

"That's awful. That's like one of us going rogue," Raph growled.

* * *

Annie gave a half smile at the round bubbly thing before her.

"It's... wonderful!"

"Do you know what it is?"

She slowly turned towards him, smile fake and obnoxious, and eventually shook her head.

"It's pizza!"

"'Peetsa'?"

"Yeah. P-I-Z-Z-A."

"Oh." She leaned down to sniff it. It didn't smell too bad; it actually looked pretty good. Mikey told her it's for them to eat, and to be honest, she was starving.

"What do you think?"

"It's, um, it looks good!"

"Let's eat then!" Mikey was more than happy. He cut her a slice and put it on a plate.

"That's it," he said, watching her pick it up. "Gooood. Now just... take a bite."

She bit off a piece and chewed. It was actually... really good!

"Mmmm," she hummed, and swallowed. "That was amazing!"

"I know!"

She took another bite. Mikey ate his slice in two bites.

"You guys must really love this stuff," she said, looking at the dozens of empty pizza boxes in the corner.

"You don't even know. And this one is homemade! Even better. You can add whatever ingredients you want - pepperoni, anchovies, pineapple, worms, hot sauce, bologna, algae..."

"Yummm!"

"I know. Delicious."

"I didn't know such food even existed," she mumbled with her mouth full. "It's so yummy!"

"What, Shredder never gave you decent food?"

"Actually no; as turtles, his assistants gave us stuff turtles would eat - worms and... algae. Sometimes those pellets you find at the pet store."

"Oh my god that's horrible!"

"I mean, we were used to it. It was okay."

Mikey had already eaten half the pizza. "That's still awful."

They sat in silence as she ate her half.

"So, Anne, what's your _story?_ " Mikey asked, watching her eat, so happy she loved pizza. "I know your sister Bella's story, since my brothers kind of pried it out of her..."

She started to chew more slowly. _Pry._ Such an awful word. _Don't think about it... Don't think ab..._

She closed her eyes.

 _"Atsuko!" her sister Yasu screamed._

 _"Get off of her!" Chieko yelled._

 _The three sisters tried so hard to get Dogpound to let go of their baby sister. He would just smack them off.  
_

 _Atsuko grabbed for anything - the concrete, the walls, and the steel bars..._

 _Dogpound locked the cell and threw Anne on the ground. The three sisters begged and pleaded for their Atsuko._

 _She screamed as the giant dog entered her, chuckling - a violent thrust causing tears to well up in her eyes. He was so big... too big... so painful... She pulled on his fur, trying desperately to squirm away._

 _He pulled out, and slammed back in, getting a pained yelp in response._

 _She could hear her sisters screaming in the background as she grew weaker. She felt blood pool up around his cock; her squirming grew tiresome._

 _"Please..." she begged, "stop..."_

 _"No can do, pathetic little girl."_

 _His hands clasped around her little neck and choked her, Atsuko gasping for air and grabbing onto his ridiculous hands._

 _The blood had slicked her up enough for him to start a clumsy rhythm. She huffed and panted, but just closed her eyes and groaned in pain as his seed spurted into her._

 _She was so weak. He let go of her neck and pulled out, stood up and kicked her. She moaned in pain as he picked up her almost-lifeless body and tossed her back into the cell._

 _Atsuko slid on the concrete and Chieko scooped her up, crying. "Atsuko," she whispered. Their baby sister was sobbing._

 _Chieko gently caressed her face with her hand, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's okay, baby," she murmured. "It's gonna be okay..."_

 _She was so cold - her body trembled from shock, and Chieko knew it. Kamiko threw to her the one blanket they shared, and she wrapped it around her._

 _"Can we have a wet towel?" Atsuko heard Yasu yell to whoever was listening._

 _Miraculously, some servant tossed in a dry towel. It was better than nothing. Chieko cleaned her up and kissed her forehead._

 _"It's okay, baby girl... It's okay..."_

"Annie?"

Anne shot open her eyes to find Mikey staring at her, concern in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yes!" she smiled, eager to stop remembering. "Just peachy." She ate the rest of her pizza.

"My story's not that great," she continued. "It's pretty boring and painful to listen to."

"Well I'd like to get to know you better," Mikey beamed. "You seem pretty cool."

"Thanks," she giggled. "You're pretty cool too."

Mikey smiled as they talked; he told her stories she would have never believed. They talked about April and Casey. Their lives before they met. Her days of training - they would practice movies on each other.

They talked and talked for hours. Anne got there a little after 2am - now it was 6:00.

Up all night, fascinated with each other... like two young lovers.

It was all fun and games until, during one spinning back flip, Anne misplaced her foot and ended up doing two somersaults in the floor. Mikey, after they finished laughing, helped her up, both of her hands in his.

They were alone, and it was quiet. Like, peacefully quiet. Both turtles smiling softly, Anne's innocent eyes gazed into his.

Neither one could deny this was the perfect moment. It just sort of happened.

Mikey leaned in slowly and parted his lips just so. Their lips touched for a full second before Anne shot out of his grasp and covered her mouth in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just... can't do this right now."

She went on and on, dramatically sorry. "Hey hey hey," Mikey calmed her down. "It's okay... No biggie. We'll... wait."

Anne opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked genuinely worried.

"Are you okay?" he eventually said.

"Yeah. I just..." She turned around and walked in circles. "I'm just... I just need a minute."

"Sure, Annie," he said gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she waved him off. "I'm just mad."

"Why?"

"Because of what they - "

Mikey's eyes widened. "Theeeyyy..."

"Them, those _monsters..._ what they did!"

"What did they do? What monsters?"

She growled and put her hands on hips, and continued to walk back and forth. "Mikey... you... don't understand," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Try me," he said confidently.

She turned to him and huffed, looked down to the floor and back to him. "I can't kiss you because they screwed with my mind, Mikey. Made me think things. You don't want the drama."

"You bet I do," he replied, very sternly. He walked up to her and pointed a finger in her face. "If you think I'm about to kiss you and not give a damn about your past life, you got another thing comin'."

She couldn't help but let a light smile slip. She gently pushed his finger away.

"Michelangelo... you're sweet. But... even if you did know, I doubt you'd want to be with me anyway."

"I doubt _that_."

She looked tiredly into his bright blue eyes.

"You don't know how worthless they made me feel," she whispered after several minutes. "How much he... they... humiliated me."

She closed her eyes; Mikey's look of worry didn't change.

Anne cracked her neck and breathed. "The things they did to me..."

"Who, Shredder?"

"His assistants... Stockman, Karai, Dogpound, Rahzar..."

"What did they do?"

She got quiet again. Mikey brushed a tear away from her eye as her lips trembled. "Did they... touch you?"

She chuckled to herself. "They did more than that, Mikey."

Mikey finally understood. They didn't just treat them like shit...

"They raped you guys?"

"Just me. They just tortured the others, including me."

Mikey was in absolute shock. A silent "what?" left his open lips. No wonder Anne couldn't kiss him - she has trust issues! But... even for Shredder... this was extreme. His own little creations, being treated like absolute garbage.

"Annie, I... I'm so sorry I... had no idea..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"What do you mean tortured, like, hurt you torture?"

"Like, needles to the brain and slicing you up for fun."

Mikey about threw up. He felt unbelievably bad for her, he just wanted to snatch her up and hug her and plant smooches all around her adorable face.

Anne removed her plastron enough to show him her largest scar - about five inches in length, straight down her sternum. It looked pretty deep, and recent too. "Dogpound did that with his claw as he attacked me."

Mikey was truly horrified. "Oh god..."

"Yeah." She reattached her plastron. "Bella patched me up. She scooped me up every night and held me, reassured me..." Anne smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without her."

" _Every night?_ "

"Well, not every night, but most nights."

The two stood in each other's presence for the longest time. Mikey was absolutely horrified that Annie would have gone through anything like this. A million thoughts raced through his mind of the worst kinds of torture. It made him shiver.

"I need to... get some sleep," she finally spoke, turning to leave. "I'm sorry I even brought this up."

Mikey stopped her. "I'm not," he said. "I'm glad you did. I _like_ you, Annie, and I want to be there for you. I understand you may have trust issues because of the awful things you went through, but you have to trust _me_."

She smiled and turned to face him, putting her hand on his chest. "Thank you Mikey. You know, I really like you, too. I appreciate you talking to me about everything tonight."

"You're welcome. I had fun."

"Me too."

They exchanged light smiles and eventually, after several long minutes, Mikey leaned in, slowly, pausing as his lips just barely brushed against hers.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you..."

Eyes closed, they kissed, and it was magical. Anne threw her arms around Mikey's neck and fell deeply into the passion, Mikey grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

Mikey _did_ care for her, she realized, and hummed as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

A solid, magical minute. That was all they needed, before they smothered each other in more deep kisses, until Annie's legs gave and they fell to the ground, giggling.

They were beaming, glowing with happiness. Mikey was right - Anne really needed that.

She rolled over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered. "For everything."

Mikey only smiled and looked at her lovingly.

"Okay, I really need some sleep," she chuckled, a few moments after they laid in the floor.

"Me too... I'm beat."

He helped her up and they said good night. Anne went off to her corner of the living room floor where she and her sisters slept, and watched Mikey go off to his bedroom.

But when she woke up a few hours later, Mikey was sleeping right beside her, and she smiled.


	4. Isabella 2

Thank you for the feedback and PMs! I likey

I'm not doing Kamiko's story yet so just... be patient :) Thanks. She'll be here soon.

No sexy stuff in this chapter, sorry.

Chapter 4. Here we go.

* * *

 _Atsuko was screaming, wriggling, desperate to make it stop. She did not want to go through this again._

 _A tear slid down Chieko's cheek as she watched her baby sister be dragged out of the cell for the 100th time._

 _Chieko threw herself against the bars as Rahzar slammed and locked their cell. "Wait," she cried out, just as desperate. "Take me! Take me..."  
_

 _Rahzar miraculously stopped and looked to her. Atsuko had stopped screaming as he threw her on the ground and walked slowly to Chieko._

 _"Chieko, what are you doing?" Yasu whispered harshly._

 _"Just wait..."  
_

 _"Why?" Rahzar half smiled as he growled. "What's so special about you?"_

 _"What's so special about her?" Chieko was full of rage._

 _Rahzar looked over in the corner where Kamiko stood with her arms crossed, eyes closed. She opened them and glared at him._

 _"What's so special about any of you?" he spoke. "You're just four pathetic turtles created to do one job. Then, you're dead. Either by me, or Karai, or Shredder himself."_

 _Chieko's eyes went from pink to fiery red. She took several deep breaths as the ugly dog breathed on her.  
_

 _"Take. Me."_

 _"You see, Atsuko here is just so... sweet, and... innocent. Couldn't hurt a fly. She needs someone to make her squeal - to make her fight."_

 _She watched her little sister try to catch her breath as she laid on the concrete, and then looked back to Rahzar._

 _"But," he continued. "I can see you're all in distress." He walked over to Atsuko and picked her up by the throat, opened the door, threw her in and yanked out Chieko by a violent grasp of her neck. "So I_ will _take you instead, wise one," he growled, just above a whisper._

 _She squirmed and tried to pull his cold hands off of her. Her sisters screamed her name, but she just looked at them as Rahzar walked off with her down the hall._

Bella's eyes remained closed. Her fingers locked together as they rested on her stomach.

She opened them, eyes gazing at the ceiling from where she laid on the floor. She turned to head - Anne was gone, but Tora still slept with one arm over her eyes.

She turned back to face the ceiling, and closed her eyes.

 _"AHHHHHHHhhhhhuugghhh!"_

 _"Scream all you want, bitch, no one's going to save you," Karai laughed. "It's just you and me."_

 _Karai lifted the knife from Chieko's neck after cutting down the side, just barely missing the artery.  
_

 _Chieko trembled, hands grasping the air as they remained pinned down to the table she was strapped to. She huffed and panted, feeling blood trickle down her body from the numerous deep slices._

 _"Just you wait, Karai," she growled. "Your day... is coming..."_

 _She chuckled. "You're cute, Chieko. But honestly, I can't wait to see what kind of revenge you'd make me suffer through. If it ever happens."_

 _Chieko could make out her ya and yebira out of the corner of her eye. If she could just get her hands free..._

"Bella?"

She had opened her eyes unknowingly sometime in the midst of the memory. Donnie peered above her. "Hi."

"...Hi..." she gave a half smile.

"Are you awake?"

"I guess..."

Donnie helped her to her feet and they exchanged smiles as Bella stretched. "Are you?"

"Awake? Yes, I've been up for hours now."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

She nodded tiredly, but perked right up as something _good_ made its way past her nose.

"Mmmm what is that _amazing smell_?!"

Donnie just looked at her. "Um, breakfast?"

"Breakfast smells this good?"

"Um... I guess?"

She ran to the kitchen to find Anne and Mikey making all sorts of food. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, orange juice, fruit slices, pancakes...

"Oh. My. God."

"I know," Anne looked just as surprised. "I didn't know all this food even existed."

"What is all this?" she asked, eyes as big as grapefruits. Donnie followed her into the kitchen, along with Leo, Raph, and Tora.

Anne was more than happy to explain to her older sister all she had learned. "These are eggs, this is bacon, those are sausages... Oh! And theeeese are pancakes!"

"Pancakes?"

"Yes! Flat fluffy cakes made in a pan! They're _soooooooo_ _good_..."

"You act like you've never seen food before," Raph said as Tora's mouth drooled with the rest of her sisters.

"Well, actually, we haven't... All we've ever eaten was worms and algae."

" _And_ we haven't really eaten since we escaped Shredder's lair, so, we're kinda hungry."

Bella picked up a pancake and stuffed it in her mouth. "Oh my god, this _is_ good, Annie!"

"Here." She handed her the syrup. "Try this with it."

"Holy crap," she said. "Tora, you _have_ to try this..."

Victoria took a pancake and dipped in the pot of warm syrup. "Wow!"

The brothers looked at each other as the girls drooled over pancakes and other breakfast foods. This was hilarious.

* * *

"Donnie, I don't know about you but I think pancakes are the bomb dot com."

Donnie gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"What did you say?"

"Pancakes are amazing."

"The bomb dot com?"

"Oh yeah Annie said she got it from Mikey."

Donnie shook his head and laughed. "I'm glad you love pancakes." He looked back into his microscope. Bella hovered over him, pumped with sugar and ready to conquer the day.

"Bella, I can't really concentrate..."

"Great! Then lets do something."

"Like what?"

"Liiike, I dunno, run around the rooftops? That's always fun."

"But it's daytime," Donnie adjusted his glasses. "We'd be seen."

Bella huffed. "Then, lets... ummm..."

"Bella," Donnie chuckled. "I need to finish this."

"Well then what can I do to help?"

"Here," he said, handing her a tube. "Let this spin in the centrifuge for ten minutes."

"Alrighty." She stood and watched it spin. "What is it?"

"It's Annie's blood."

She shot around dramatically. "Annie's _what_?"

 _Shit. I shouldn't have said that._ Donatello turned around in his chair and locked his fingers together and sighed. "Annie's blood. I needed to run some tests."

"And you just... didn't think to let me in on this?"

"I didn't want to scare you..."

" _Scare me?_ She's my _sister!_ "

Donnie stood up. "Of course I was going to tell you."

"When? Huh? After the tests were done? I was gonna wait until she was settled in, not scare her half to death right after jumping out of the frying pan!"

"Bella, she needs these tests done _now._ I knew you were gonna stop me if you knew."

"How did you even find out?!" she screamed, voice echoing through the lair.

"Raph told me. Tora told him."

Bella was so angry - and it showed. Her hands slid down her face. She ran out of the lab and into the living room where Tora and Raph talked and giggled. She grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "WHY DID YOU TELL RAPH ABOUT ANNIE?"

Tora only choked and struggled to free herself - her hands reached for her Kama blades. Bella let go and threw her back against the wall. "Talk!"

"I... It just... came out..."

"It just came out... Real believable."

By now all the turtles were watching, trying to get Bella off of her. Anne was absolutely horrified, the others just in plain shock.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Raph swung Bella around, Tora free and pinning her sister to the ground. They rolled and fought, Kama blades whizzing in the air as they tried to skin her. Bella reached for her ya and yebira laying in the floor and tried to stab Tora with an arrow as she fought to get up.

Yelling, grunting, scratching, stabbing, your typical fight between two ninjas, all as they rolled on the ground, the other turtles yelling just as loud trying to get them to stop.

"Fight, fight, fight, fi - " Mikey whispered, earning a smack from Leo.

Leo and Mikey tried to pry Tora off the ground just as the arrow zoomed past her eye. Donnie and Raph had to pin Bella to the wall, legs kicking the air as she screamed.

Tora struggled to free herself from Leo's grip, as did Bella from Raph's. She huffed and panted, eventually dropping the arrow on the ground as she calmed down; Mikey gently took Tora's blades from her hands.

"What is going on in here?" Master Splinter seemed angry as he walked in. "What is all the commotion?"

"I'm not... sure... Sensei," Leo spoke after the two finally calmed down.

Bella freed herself from Raph's grasp and brushed dirt from the floor off her arms, and pointed a mean finger at Tora. "Why did you tell Raph?" she said loud and sternly.

Leo let go of Tora. "He had a right to know."

"What happened to Annie is none of their business! You can's be spreading shit all over the city!"

"I told Raph! One guy! I told him not to tell anyone!"

"I only told Donnie because I figured she needed medical attention!" Raph defended himself.

"And he was smart to do so," Donnie spoke. "Annie needs - "

"YOU had no right to get a blood sample without my permission!" she swung around and pointed at Donnie.

 _"Your_ permission?"

" _I'm_ her doctor! Her _sister!_ She's _my_ baby! _I_ take care of her!"

"And when were you gonna do the tests? In a week? She could be _dead_ in a week."

Annie's eyes widened.

"She should have been tested the very first chance you had access to medical supplies," Donnie continued.

"I DID TEST HER," she screamed. Everyone got quiet and Bella rubbed her eyes with two fingers. "I did test her. I did a pap smear. I took her to Stockman's lab when he was unconscious. Nothing seemed wrong so I wasn't gonna do anymore tests until _she_ was ready."

Everyone got real quiet, even Donnie. He honestly didn't know Bella had already tested her main source of disease. That Annie was indeed fine to wait a week or so.

Annie looked at Bella, wondering what would happen next. She looked to Mikey, who winked and smiled at her.

Bella whizzed around to turn to Mikey. "Did _you_ know about this?" she growled, walking towards him. Anne stood in front of him to guard him.

"I told him, Bella," she said, softly and innocently. "I... wanted him to know."

Bella looked surprised. Anne was so embarrassed by it, who would she _want_ to let know?

Anne spoke up after a minute. "Bella, I love you, and I appreciate you protecting me. But, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself now."

"I know you can," Bella whispered as she put her hands on Anne's shoulders. "I just, wanted what I thought was best for you." She turned to walk away. "For your mental health."

She looked at Donnie, his face sad, and she walked over to Splinter. "Forgive me, Master Splinter," she said, bowing. "For my anger has controlled me."

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have kept this anger bottled up for some time now," he said. "You felt you were doing what was right in your heart to protect your sister."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Let us go meditate. Take your mind off things."

The six watched Splinter and Bella walk off, made sure Tora was alright, and went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

Bella walked into the kitchen where Raph, Tora, Mikey, and Anne were playing a board game.

"Guys," she said, the four turning to her.

Hey Bella," Anne piped.

"How are you feeling?" Raph asked. Mikey was shocked; Raph never cared about others' feelings.

"I'm fine, now. I'm sorry I got so out of control. Tora, I'm sorry I... attacked you."

"It's okay, sis. I understand. I would have been mad too." She rolled the dice.

"Yeah, I mean, it's good to get anger out sometimes," Mikey smiled.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Annie," she said gently, full of shame. "I didn't mean to. I just love you so much."

Anne smiled at her. "It's okay," she said as Leo walked in. "I love you too."

Leo grabbed a slice of pizza and looked puzzled as everyone stared at him. "What?"

They didn't say anything.

"Look, whatever happened to Anne sounds awful, and I think I have an idea. But Bella's right, it's none of my business." He gave a soft smile to Anne and walked out.

"You wanna play, Bella?"

"Nah, I gotta apologize to Donnie, but thanks."

She walked out and over to the lab. She stopped in front of his doorway and let out a deep breath.

Donnie stood hovering over his microscope, eyes closed, reflecting on his fight with Bella.

"...Don?"

He opened his eyes and turned around. "Hey."

"Hi." Her eyes floated around the room till they met his. "Listen," she said, walking towards him. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I just majorly freaked out."

"I know. And I don't blame you. I'm sorry too, I didn't know you had done that test, or I wouldn't have done anything."

"It's okay."

They stood there in silence and looked at each other. They couldn't help but let light smiles leave their lips after a while. Bella tilted her head and glanced at the ground.

"So... What do we do now?" she asked.

"We could... run around the rooftops," he smiled. "It _is_ getting dark out."

Bella giggled. "But first I have to do something."

"What?"

She threw her arms around his neck and leaned in real close. "I need to make up for our fight," she whispered, and kissed his smiling lips.

He pulled her in closer as the passion took over, the kiss even better than their first.


	5. Anne 2

Maaayybe Kamiko next chapter? Idk

I'm thinking so.

:)

PLEASE leave feedback and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!

* * *

It had been a week. Anne was (sort of) ready.

She winced as Bella reinserted the tweezers to get the last of Dogpound's fur.

"Hang is there, honey," she spoke from under the blanket covering Anne from her stomach down. "I'm almost done."

She emerged to place the last of the fur on the tray Donnie held for her. "That should be the last of it."

Donnie dumped the rest of the fur into the agar dish. "Now to analyze this stuff."

Bella stood up as Annie closed her legs, and took of the plastic gloves off and threw them in the trash. "You're really ripped up in there," she sighed. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Anne nodded and looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Here..." Donnie returned with a jar. "I made this ointment to relieve the pain and settle down any inflammation. It should begin to work in a few days, just keep spreading it up in there for a while."

Bella took and jar and gave Anne back the blanket to have her open up again.

Anne parted her lips and closed her eyes as the pain magically disappeared - she had grown to live with it for the past several weeks, but this felt _good._

"Donnie... You're heaven-sent."

They both laughed.

"That ointment should heal any rips, as well," he added. "It's good stuff."

Bella helped her up off the table as Mikey walked in with a pizza. "Hey Annie," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mikey," she smiled.

"I brought you your favorite - pepperoni, pineapple, and jalapenos!"

Anne's eyes lit up when Mikey opened the box. "Thank you..." she said, grabbing a slice. "I'm starving!"

"Mikey, this is a medical unit. You can't bring food in here," Bella said, hands on her hips.

"No it's not, it's a _Donatello_ unit," he replied. "You don't know half the weird shit he brings in here."

Donnie kissed her on the neck. "It's alright, love," he whispered. "I don't mind, and pizza is the least thing I'm worried about when Mikey walks in here."

Bella smiled. "Don't eat it in here," she said anyway, nudging them out the door.

* * *

It had been several days since they ran out of the ointment, but Anne felt perfectly fine.

She had grown comfortable with letting Mikey put it in her - they felt like they had known each other for years now.

They had been up half the night playing video games in Mikey's room, until they got bored and just laid on his bed together. Her chigiriki laid on the floor, Mikey tripping over it every time he walked around.

"I still don't know how you carry that thing," he said, crashing on the bed on his stomach. "You're so... tiny."

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Well... yeah..."

Anne giggled. "You get used to it. It took me forever to learn how to use it without slicing myself open."

Mikey just smiled. "Yeah, nun chucks aren't the easiest either."

They laid there in silence for a while. His hand gently touched her tummy, fingers playing along the ridges of her plastron, moving over the bump of her breasts down to just above her piece that covered her femininity.

"Annie..."

"Hm?"

"I just wanna say that I think you're unbelievably perfect," he said quietly. "You're not worthless. You're amazing."

Anne opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

She gave him a big smile and turned to rest on her side, and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, Mikey," she whispered. "That means a lot."

He smiled and gave her another kiss, her lips just millimeters from his. They rubbed noses, Anne giggling, so happy. Mikey could tell - _this_ was where she belonged, not in one of Shredder's cages.

He kissed her again, this time more deeply, until he gently pushed her on her back and pushed himself up on his arms, pinning her between them.

Anne smiled as Mikey's tongue penetrated her mouth, the two fighting for dominance. Her hands caressed his face as he tilted, deepening the kiss.

It broke after a solid minute, a trail of heated saliva connecting their lips as Mikey bit her bottom one.

It felt _good_ to kiss, especially Mikey. She really liked him. Like, _liked_ him. She didn't realize all she was missing out on, being their enemy.

Until Bella pointed it out.

 _"We want to be on your side!" Bella finally yelled at Leo._

 _"What?"_

 _"We..." she panted, Raph's sai in her shell. "We've seen all you do. How much fun you have, how much... you guys get along. How you fight for the greater good..."_

 _The four brothers just stared at Bella, Tora, and Anne. "Our sister, Kamiko, she wants you dead. But we see the way you fight - strongly, with confidence. Not with fear, not like us," she added._

 _Anne threw her weapon to the ground, and so did Victoria. "We want peace," Annie yelled, the rain pouring down violently._

 _The four were in shock and stood there, until they came to their senses and brought them inside an abandoned building._

Anne kept her smile as Mikey kissed and nipped at her neck. It felt _so good._

Her hands stroked his shell as he loved on her so nicely. His legs had swung over her so she laid underneath him.

"Can we try something?" he asked so quietly.

"Like what?" Anne's eyes popped open at the question. Sex had never really crossed her mind until Mikey started kissing her neck. She was definitely not ready, and she figured neither was her vagina.

"Liiike... letting me make you feel good..." He gave her another kiss on the lips.

She giggled. "You're already making me feel good."

"But I can make you feel even better."

He slid down very slowly, kissing her breasts and tummy as he made his way down.

"Mikey," she whispered, butterflies exploding in her stomach. "Mikey... wait..."

He popped up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"What are you gonna do?"

He slid back up and kissed her sweetly. "I'm not... We're not gonna have sex. I was just gonna kiss you. Unless you're ready..?"

She shook her head slowly after considering. "Not really."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, and slithered back down to place gentle kisses around her small piece of plastron and her legs.

"Don't worry, just relax. _Trust_ me."

"I trust you," she mouthed, inaudible, eyes closed. She tried to relax as much as possible, but the pressure he was putting down there was starting to feel painful.

Don't do that to him again, Anne - Don't make him stop again.

She mouthed Mikey's name, eyes squeezing shut as he got closer and closer to that small piece of plastron, right above her femininity.

"Mikey..." she grabbed his head. "Wait."

"I'm right here, Annie, I'm not gonna hurt you." He spoke very gently. "I just wanna show you how good it can feel. No more pain."

She looked at him, worried, and blinked, and let her head fall back. "I trust you," she said again, this time so he could hear.

"Good."

He kissed the insides of her thighs as he fumbled with her sides, almost tickling them, but just brushing them in the right places to make her buck.

"God," she huffed as Mikey kissed a nerve in her leg.

He popped up. "Okay Annie I'm gonna take this off..."

"Okay..."

He removed the small piece and threw on aside, revealing everything to his hungry eyes. "I'm just gonna kiss it."

"Yeah." She winced as he did so, expecting painful pressure, but her mouth went wide as nothing but pleasure overwhelmed her.

Mikey kissed right above the clit, earning a small moan from her. He smiled as he licked gently.

He pecked around her labia, and kissed her entrance. His tongue slipped in, and she grasped the sheets as she moaned.

"Miiiikey..."

He came back to to kiss her, her juices slicking up her chin. "Can I ask you a really personal question?"

"Of course."

Mikey slightly hesitated. "Did you ever... come?"

"Come? Where?"

"No like..." he chuckled. "Orgasm..."

"Oh, um..." she looked at him. "I don't think so. If I did it was painful..."

Mikey gave her a nod and kissed her again. "Do you _want_ to?"

"I... don't know, it is worth it?"

Mikey only grinned. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she smiled, kissing his nose.

He slid back down and kissed and sucked her clit, Annie moaning loudly as one hand gripped the bed frame. "Ffffuck..." she whispered.

"Language!" he teased, and sucked it again. His whole mouth covered her as he licked from the entrance up, her juices pouring into his mouth.

"Ohhh..." her body shook with pleasure. "Fuck, Mikey!"

He emerged to watch her face. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no..." she laughed. "God, no."

He went back to her entrance, eating her, sucking her delicious clit. Annie tasted _good._ He wanted to badly to stick his finger up in there and pump her, giving her the orgasm of a lifetime, but he would have to work with just his mouth for now.

Several moans left her widely parted lips, louder and louder, until she was calling his name.

"Just let it come," he said, knowing she had never felt this good before. Her grip on the sheets tightened as Mikey about tipped her over the edge with that last lick.

Mikey nibbled her clit with his lips, smiling at his success.

"Fu... Ohhh!"

Anne's orgasm was nothing like she had ever experience - so wild, so beautiful to Mikey. She cried out as pleasure rippled through her violently, hips bucking the air.

"Ohhh god..." she sighed, finally coming down. "Mikey that... was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeeeess..."

Mikey laughed as he reattached her small piece of plastron and laid back down on the bed with her. A breathy "thank you" left her lips, and he kissed her.

His fingers went back to stroking her tummy.

"I never thought any activity down there could feel so good!"

Mikey smiled. "I'm glad I could make you feel good, Annie."

They just stared into each other's bright blue eyes until Anne couldn't help but fall asleep, happy; Mikey wrapped his arm around her and dozed off.


	6. Elizabeth

Finally, Kamiko time.

Ready? I am

Alright so, I've heard it's a little confusing with each girl having two names, so here's a breakdown:

Atsuko = Anne (goes by Anne or Annie, silly one, Mikey's gf)

Yasu = Victoria (goes by Tora, tough one, Raph's gf)

Chieko = Isabella (goes by Bella, smart one, Donnie's gf)

Kamiko = Elizabeth (goes by Liz later on, leader, Leo's sort-of-gf)

Also a little bit of tcest in this chappy so beware

PlEaSe LeAvE fEeDbAcK I love to know opinions and such :)

-SS out-

* * *

Liz's Nodachi blade tapped the concrete as the rain poured down in buckets.

"Say something?" Leo's voice was soft in the loud rain. "Please."

"What do you want me to say?" she replied harshly. "Let me just walk into your home and be loved by all the guys I tried to _kill."_

"All I asked was if you'd make your presence known," he said. "Your sisters miss you."

"I doubt that." Liz continued to walk in circles on the building they stood on. She stopped to face upwards to the rain, and then walked over to Leo.

"Why do you even care?" she yelled over the thunder. "What's so special about me?"

"I see good in you!" he yelled back. "I _know_ your sisters will forgive you."

"That would never happen. Even if they did... I could never forgive myself." She pointed her sword at him. "Neither should you."

"I already forgave you." He shoved the sword away.

She got real close to his face. "A mistake," she said. "I'm dangerous."

"No, you're not."

She shook her head, and laughed as she backed up. "What are you trying to do, Leo? Huh? Be a hero?"

Lightening lit up the night sky as thunder came crackling down.

"I want what's best for you... You don't need to be respectful to Shredder..."

"What's best for me? Listen here," her Nodachi blade touched his throat. "You don't know what's _best_ for me. What's best for Atsuko, Chieko, or Yasu. They are strong girls, but a disgrace - if you want to take them in, so be it. But I'll have no part of it."

Leo looked up to the sky, rain dripping off his face by handfuls. When he looked back to Kamiko, she was gone.

He threw his katana on the ground in anger - he _almost_ had her.

* * *

Leo walked in slowly, anger still in his eyes.

"Leo?" Bella ran up to him. "Where have you been? It's 3am!"

Raph followed her as Leo wrung out his mask from rainwater. "Yeah bro, what were you doing out there by yourself?"

His eyes remained closed. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," he muttered, and walked off.

Bella and Raph looked at each other.

"Leo... why are you so upset?" Victoria followed him and gently touched his shoulder. "What happened out there?"

"Nothing."

"You're not fooling anyone," Raph huffed. "Start talking."

Leo pulled his katana out on Raph just as he pulled out both sais. Tense silence filled the room.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." Leo said after a solid minute.

Bella, arms crossed, looked up and down Leo's figure, trying to decipher what he was hiding.

"Oh my god," she finally said. "You saw Kamiko, didn't you?"

Leo continued to stare into Raph's fierce green eyes, until he slid his katana back in its sheath. He said nothing.

"Leo? Why? She's dangerous - " Tora started.

"No she's not! I see good in her. She's just... scared..."

"Leo..." Bella walked up to where his back was turned from them. "You haven't lived with her the past two years. She's mentally unstable... She _is_ dangerous. She's loyal to Shredder."

He exhaled deeply and turned around. "So what? So was Karai, and we got her on our side."

"Yeah, and look where that got her. A giant snake slithering around New York City."

Leo was so mad. Something about Kamiko... just threw him off. Why couldn't the others see it?

Leo pressed his finger to Bella's clavicle. "You're wrong," he said deeply, and walked off.

The three just watched him.

* * *

"Bro..."

Raph entered Leo's bedroom after two knocks. Leo sat on his bed, his katanas hung on the wall, everything neatly organized. Raph shut the door.

"Been a while since I've been in here," he slightly smiled. "I'd go insane if everything was this neat."

Leo continued to stare blankly at the wall. It was so quiet Raph could hear him breathing.

"Leo... Talk to me," he said after a while, and sat on the bed next to him. "Why are you so worked up over this Kamiko kid?"

"She's not just come kid, Raphael. How would you feel if Victoria was the odd one out, running around the city, and you kept trying to see that she was okay? You saw good in her... Strength. Fear. You realized she was just scared because she grew up to be loyal to Shredder - to assassinate us. You."

Raph looked at his brother and tried to imagine.

"She's terrified. She grows up learning to kill, and everyone abandons her to change sides. She's on her own, trying to keep peace between her and Shredder so she doesn't _get_ killed," Leo continued. "She feels she has to kill her sisters, now, too, since they're now a part of us."

Raph nodded. He could see his point. "That's awful. I'd try to get Tora on our side, too."

Leo sighed, and finally turned to face his brother. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, bro."

Leo looked down to the floor. "One night, when you all were asleep, we had agreed to meet on the Flatiron Building. Just to talk. We ended up fighting - something I said made her mad."

"What did you say?"

"I don't remember, something about how Shredder was crazy and she shouldn't be working for him. I mean, he _is_ her father... I should have considered that."

Leo glanced at Raph and looked back to the wall. "Anyway, I nicked her with my katana," he said. "Right in the neck. She stepped backwards and... and blood started to trickle down her chest. After that, she stopped fighting me. She just... looked at me."

Raph didn't take his eyes off Leo, imaging everything he was saying.

"She started to, to turn around and leave, but I told her to wait. Then we just kinda... stared at each other. I asked her why she had to be loyal to Shredder, and she said it was because it was her duty."

"She turned to leave again but I grabbed her... I swung her around, and I kissed her. Right on the lips," he continued.

Raph's eyes widened.

"The thing was, she kissed me back. We broke apart, and she said 'you're lucky I didn't kill you tonight'. And I said, 'I see good in you'. She looked really shocked, actually, and then did some cool back flips and left."

Raph was shocked, too. "You kissed her?"

Leo nodded.

"Why?"

"I wanted to _show_ her I didn't see evil in her. That she was genuinely cared about."

Raph shook his head and laughed. "Why do you always fall for the bad guys?"

"Liz is not a bad guy. Neither was Karai. Well... in the end."

Raph sighed. "Just... don't do anything stupid, Leo," he said as he stood up. "I mean it."

Leo stood up with him. "I know, bro. Thanks for - "

Raph kissed him, softly, gently, totally out of character. Usually Raph was rough and dominant, but he kissed Leo's lips with such passion. Leo couldn't help but fall into it.

Eyes closed now, Leo wrapped Raph's mask ends around his hands as they deepened the kiss.

"I love you, bro... I just don't want to see you get hurt," Raph said as they broke apart - it was pretty hot. But Raph was always a great kisser, especially when Leo would be about to orgasm and Raph would kiss him as he cried out when they had hot sex.

In fact that's exactly what the kiss led to - hot, rough, amazing sex. Just what Leo needed.

Before he knew it Raph was fucking the shit out of Leo, his cock throbbing inside him as he remained in orgasm denial until Leo would call out his name.

"Say it..."

"...Nnn-no..."

Raph pounded him harder, Leo moaning loud. "Say. It."

"...oooooohhh...Ra... Raph... Raph!"

Raph continued to nip and kiss his neck as Leo laid on his back, legs in the air as Raph stroked his cock.

"Oooh fffuck... Raph! Raph!"

Raph kissed him just in time - Leo cried out loudly, muffled by Raph's lips, orgasm flooding his body; his toes curled as he bucked into the air.

Raph kept their lips locked as he came as well, his seed spurting deep inside Leo like a geyser.

Both turtles panting hard, Raph broke the kiss and bit his neck. "I love you, bro..." he whispered into his ear, sucking and kissing his throat.

* * *

Kamiko bowed before Shredder.

"Forgive me, Father," she eventually spoke, softly. "...Leo... He fell out of my grasp."

Tigerclaw stood by Shredder's side, arms crossed.

"How could you let this happen?" Shredder finally spoke after tense silence. "You already let your sisters escape - three turtles. And you can't keep hold of just _one?"_ He stood up, full of anger. Kamiko dropped to her knees as Shredder walked up to her, sword touching her throat and lifting her head for her to look at him.

"Next time, Father, I - "

"There will be no next time," he growled. "Take her to her cell," he ordered his assistants.

Tigerclaw walked by just as Kamiko stood up, and kicked her to the ground. "Some _daughter,_ " he scoffed. "You're nothing but _fresh meat_."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Donnie looked up and smiled at Bella. "Good news," he said. "This fur is just regular dog hair. Nothing dangerous. Anne is just fine."

"That's great! She told me the ointment had really worked, too."

He stood up to dispose of the hair. "That's fantastic. I'm glad she's doing so much better."

"Me too," she said as Raph walked in.

"Have you seen Leo?"

"No..."

"I haven't seen him all day, and now it's midnight. I'm kinda gettin' worried."

"Well... I'm sure he's fine. Just blowing off steam," Bella spoke. "He was still pretty worked up over Liz when I saw his this morning." Donnie nodded.

Raph sighed to himself, and nodded as he left.

* * *

Leo swung his katana in the air, practicing, waiting.

 _She should be here,_ he thought. _She always comes around this area at this time._

He put his katana away and jumped to the next building, looking for Liz. He followed the pathway she usually takes from Shredder's lair, until he found himself standing above it.

He wasn't very suspicious; Liz only sometimes came out at night. Sometimes she stayed at the lair. But tonight... he had a strange feeling. Something didn't feel right.

He jumped over to the broken window and peered inside. It was empty.

He slid down his rope into the walkway quietly. _What are you doing here? Liz is fine,_ he told himself. But he still had that gut feeling.

It was... strangely empty inside. He took several Foot, but no one else got in his way. Weird.

A loud, long scream echoed through the lair, startling Leo. It was definitely Elizabeth. Leo ran towards it with stealth, until he came to Stockman's lab and climbed to the ceiling pipes to see Liz strapped to the table. No wonder it was empty - Rahzar, Fishface, and everyone else was in the lab, watching.

She let out another yell as Stockman injected her with something. Leo couldn't tell what it was.

He was horrified - but he couldn't do anything. Not now.

He watched her body shake and tremble as though she were freezing cold. _What are they doing to her?_

Two Foot supported her as she fell off the table as Stockman released the straps. They helped her walk out, Leo assumed to her cell.

He was right - he followed the Foot and Liz back to her cage. He watched them throw her inside, her body limp on the ground as they slammed the door and locked it. She didn't move.

He hopped down when they were gone and stealthily walked up to the gate.

"Liz?" he whispered. "Elizabeth?" She still didn't move.

 _Fuck this,_ he thought, and took a bobby pin to unlock the door.

It seemed to get darker inside as he carefully, quietly opened the cell door. "Liz?" he whispered again.

Leo knelt beside her and turned her so she faced him - eyes closed, one black eye with multiple bruises and cuts. And that was just her face.

He took her arm and saw where they had injected her. That needle must have been huge; the hole was as big as a small pea.

 _God almighty. What have they done to you?_

"Come on," he whispered to himself as he lifted her up over his shoulders. "I'm getting you out of here."

He got maybe two feet out of the door before Tigerclaw stopped him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have time for your games," Leo snarled back. "She needs help."

Tigerclaw growled loudly and clawed at him, snagging Leo's cheek, Liz falling to the ground as Leo embraced himself. He withdrew his katanas and stood there, the two glaring at each other.

Leo huffed. "I don't have time to fight you." He picked up Liz and threw a smoke bomb in Tigerclaw's face, hearing the loud roar as he made his escape.

* * *

"Donnie!"

Donatello rushed out, Bella following him.

"Help... she's... I don't know what's wrong with her..."

"Let's get her to my lab."

Leo laid her down on Donnie's table gently. Bella grabbed a cool wash cloth and dabbed the sweat of her face as Donnie examined her arm.

After a few minutes of Donnie looking over her, Leo started to show signs of frustration. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, it... it looks like they injected her with... mutagen?"

"What? Why?"

"I mean, what else would need a needle that size? I'm not sure why... I'll have to take a blood sample."

Bella started the blood draw process as Tora and Anne ran in, Raph and Mikey following them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, they injected her with something and she passed out."

Tora ran up to her and touched her bruised face. "Poor thing..."

Anne stood on the other side of the table, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Lizzy?"

No response.

Donnie hooked her up to an IV. "This should keep her hydrated. She's lacking basic nutrients based on the color of her skin."

The next couple of hours were brutal. Leo paced back and forth, anxious to hear what had been injected into her. He blamed himself - if he had just not let her out of his sight. If he had just convinced her to come back with him to the lair, to her sisters. To leave Shredder and that chaotic, unhealthy environment. If he had just... not kissed her... show her how weak he was. _I am so stupid!_

"I won't know until the morning," Donnie kept telling him. "We're working as fast as we can. Get some sleep, you haven't slept in two nights."

The four of them - Bella, Donnie, Leo, and Liz - all remained in the lab.

"Here," Bella spoke softly as she handed Leo some hot tea. "Drink. It will help you sleep."

Leo hesitated, but sipped it.

He got down on his knees at the table side, looking at her deep cuts and purple bruises on her face and neck. He felt so angry inside - angry at her, at Shredder, at himself...

Bella walked over and kissed Leo on the forehead. "She's gonna be fine, Leo. She just... needs some sleep," she told him. "You do too."

His chin rested on the table. Right now he just worried that she may not even wake up.

He looked to the clock: 4:30am. _I'm not gonna leave you again, Liz._

Before he knew it his eyes were drifting shut, and Leo fell asleep at her side.


	7. Victoria 2

What did you guys think of Kamiko? :) There's not a lot to judge her by yet...

A little bit of tcest TALK - not action - in this chapter. Also, I'm starting to merge different characters into all the chapters. So, if the title is one girl's name, it may mostly be about that girl, but not all of it. Understand? Kewl.

This chapter doesn't really have a lot of Victoria in it, so, be cool. Thnx

Also, remember, Liz IS Kamiko. Same girl, two names.

FeEdBaCk! ReViEwS! oPiNiOnS! :D :D ^_^

* * *

"Oh... oh... oh... god..."

Raph huffed through his nose as he thrusted. "Fuck..."

"C'mon baby," she breathed. "You can do better than that..."

Raph moaned loudly as she clenched tightly around his cock, squeezing it as she bounced and rode him.

Tora's hands went from the bed frame to his chest as she leaned down to kiss his neck. Raph gave several powerful, violent thrusts, making her yelp in pleasure.

He grabbed her hips as she rode him into oblivion, moaning as she cried out his name, orgasm flooding her. Raph wasn't far behind her, groaning as he came, his seed spilling roughly inside her.

"Fuuuucck..." she whispered as she started to come to her senses.

She just laid on top of his chest, feeling it rise and fall. "That was fucking amazing..."

Raph chuckled as he kissed her forehead. " _You're_ amazing..."

They laid there in the silence. Tora flopped to her side of the bed and breathed deeply. Eventually she climbed onto her side, resting on her arm as she stared at Raph. He gently caressed her face with his hand, smiling softly at her.

"I think we've gotten louder every time," she giggled. "What will your brothers think?"

"That I'm having a grand ol' time with 'em."

She laughed. "Leo will be jealous."

"Nah he has two other brothers..."

Tora just smiled. "Who do you think is better?" she finally whispered lowly.

"You mean between you and the bros?"

She nodded.

"Well..." he sighed, not having to give it much thought. " _We_ have _great_ sex. Like, ridiculously amazing sex," he said, earning a giggle. "But I think I enjoy sex with all you guys..."

"So... you don't think I satisfy you?"

"No, Tora, you do, I just... think that... I mean... What I mean to say is, when you and I have sex, it's meaningful and special. Like, we love each other. We make love. My brothers and I just started fucking each other because we needed a little satisfaction every once in a while. We started way before we met you guys."

"Yeah I know," she said. Raph couldn't really tell if she was upset or not. "I just want to know... Do you still have sex with them even though _we're_ together now?"

"I mean, if I need a rough pounding I'll go to Leo or Donnie. But not if you're not okay with it."

"I just think that... I mean, if you feel you need it, go for it. I'm all about pleasure. Just... try to not resort to them more than me, ya know?"

"I know, babe." He kissed her sweetly.

She smiled at Raph and waited a moment before she spoke again. "And... _Donnie?_ "

He chuckled. "He's surprisingly really good at rough sex. He knows what he's doing - he knows all the tricks."

"Interesting..." she said. "I wonder if Bella's gotten to try anything yet."

"I dunno, they're both pretty awkward when they get nervous, especially around each other."

"Well, they're both head over heels for each other..."

* * *

Bella moaned as Donnie nipped her neck as he plopped her down on his table after wiping it clean of beakers and whatnot.

Their hands roamed wildly - Bella felt ridiculously hot as he touched her _everywhere._

They had just been analyzing the blood sample from Liz when Bella got the urge to kiss the top of his shell, not knowing it was his most sensitive spot. He immediately turned around and kissed her passionately, and it lead to, well, this nonsense.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed hotly, roughly. They made out with such passion, adrenaline pumping through both turtles.

"God..." she huffed as Donnie licked, kissed, and bit her neck.

She hurried to remove the piece of plastron covering his cock, but Donnie stopped her.

"Wait... We can't do this here..."

He picked her up off the table as they both tried to regain their cool, and they made their way to his room across the lair. Thankfully no one was around...

He slammed and locked the door and they fell on the bed, kissing and nipping at each other.

Donnie, as if he'd done this a million times, quickly removed her plastron to reveal her breasts, Bella gasping as he popped one in his mouth and sucked.

She moaned as he licked the nipple, his tongue lapping over it, making it hard. He repeated the process on the other one as he fiddled with her small piece of plastron covering her vagina.

"God you are one anxious turtle!" she giggled, helping him.

"You started it."

"I didn't know you'd react the way you did..."

"So what, you wanna stop?"

"No! I just... I've been - "

" - waiting to do this ever since we met? Yeah, me too..."

She laughed and moaned as he sucked her neck, leaving a hickey. He slithered down and immediately began to eat her out, Bella grasping the tails of his mask and his head as he licked and sucked her clit.

"Ooohhhh..." she moaned, her juices trickling down Donnie's chin. God, that felt amazing! Donnie stuck a finger in and pumped, anxious to see her orgasm as much as he wanted to play it out.

He added another finger as he slicked her up more, licking the clit as he did so, earning loud, long moans from Bella.

Her body shook and trembled as he mouthed her entirety, removing the fingers to hold her hips in place as she squirmed. He nibbled gently at the clit and pressed his tongue into her entrance, a single loud, long moan leaving Bella's lips - he could tell she was on the brink of orgasm.

So he stopped, smiling as Bella growled at him.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part!" he exclaimed.

"What could be better than _that?_ "

Donnie chuckled as he kissed her softly on the lips. "That was just to get you slicked up..." he whispered lustfully.

"Slicked up... Oh... god..."

Donnie's cock stood straight up, hard as a rock as he laid down on his back. Bella swore under her breath as she climbed up on top of him. "I don't know, Donnie..."

"It's not as big as it looks," he said. A modest 8 inches and three inches wide - Bella had never been more horny than right now. "Trust me, it'll feel good."

She sighed a smile as kissed him as she prepared herself and worked her way down his length. The tip slid in perfectly, but she moaned in just a little pain as she worked the rest of it in, Donnie joining her in a long grunt.

"Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy..." she huffed as they worked at getting a steady rhythm, rolling her hips back and forth while trying to bounce up and down.

Donnie laughed and steadied her as she jerked, so much pleasure rushing through her. "It's fine, you're doing great."

He rolled his hips in a steady fashion, having her lean down so her could kiss her. He pecked at her neck and went back to her lips to quiet her as loud moans kept leaving her panting mouth.

One hand grasped the bed frame as the other gripped his shoulder, until she felt confident to just caress his face with both and kiss him as they made love.

Donnie sighed, loving this, loving Bella... She was so beautiful. So smart, too - what a turn-on. Donnie puffed as he thrusted and rolled his hips, toes curling as he remained on the brink of orgasm... he wanted to see her come first.

Bella grunted and panted as she about tipped over the edge with that last thrust. They kept the steady rhythm until her moans became louder and louder, until...

"OooooOOHHHHH Goddd fffuck!"

She jerked wildly, Donnie gripping her hips as her hard orgasm toppled him over the edge as well. Both of them cried out in pleasure, Donnie trying to kiss her lips to quiet them both.

It was the most intense mix of feelings she had ever experienced... So much pleasure she didn't want it to stop.

As she came to her senses she realized she hadn't breathed for a few seconds - she panted as she kissed his neck, hands roaming over his chest and shoulders.

Donnie's agape mouth huffed with pants as well, his dick still throbbing, his seed covering him, her, and the sheets.

"Jesus," she laughed. "We made a mess..."

"We can wash them," he whispered before he claimed her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Liz opened her eyes, flinching as light beamed through.

She could hear a faint rhythmic beeping in the background. She tried to open her eyes again, clenching one shut as she heard light footsteps.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Bella smiled. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Fuck you," she coughed, voice raspy. "Where am I?"

"Where you need to be."

Liz opened both eyes and turned her head. It looked like... a laboratory. Medical supplies, computers, beakers, acids, everything. But... it didn't look like Stockman's lab...

"You're safe now," Bella said more gently after a few minutes as she walked back to Liz. "You're with us."

"I was fine where I was," she scowled, trying to sit up, but Bella pushed her down.

"Yeah I can see that, _Kamiko_ \- the way they tortured you and pushed you beyond your limits. What a resort."

Liz fought Bella and sat up, about to pull the IV out of her arm just before Bella grabbed it. The two sisters looked at each other, anger in Liz's eyes, concern in Bella's. "Tell me why I'm here. How did I get here?" Liz finally asked.

"Leo rescued you. They left you to _die,_ Elizabeth. Dead. No more. Get it? Shredder was _using_ you to get to the boys. You failed with Leo, and Shredder had had enough so he sent you to Stockman to - "

"Yeah, I remember..." she said. She sighed deeply and stared at the floor. "I... remember thinking it wasn't so. That they weren't going to kill me."

"You're lucky Leo found you and brought you here. Donnie and I got all the poisonous mutagen out of your blood stream. They were trying to mutate you from the inside out, causing your organs to explode and you to bleed out."

Liz looked at her sister with slight horror.

"So just... lay back down and let us take care of you," Bella continued as Donnie walked in.

Liz looked to Donnie who gave her a slight smile and mumbled something to Bella. _Screw that_ , she thought, and jumped off the table, yanking the IV out and running out into the lair.

"Elizabeth!" Bella yelled and chased after her. Fortunately, Liz had stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and jaw dropped as she stared at the rest of the lair.

Donnie reached out to grab Liz but Bella stopped him. "Wait," she whispered to him.

Mikey, Raph, Tora, and Anne all looked up and stared at her, but Liz was oblivious to their presences. She simply stared.

"What is this place?" she finally asked. Bella walked up next to her.

"It's the boys' lair."

Liz's mouth remained open as her eyes flickered to Leo as he walked in. "And... you've been... living here?" she asked Bella while staring at Leo.

Bella nodded as Leo stopped and looked to Liz, and began to walk towards her.

"Hi Liz," he said sweetly. She tried to step back as he approached her, but she couldn't find it in herself to move.

She shut her parted lips and cleared her throat. "Hi. Great. Listen, this is..." Everyone stared at her, and she blushed as she realized it. "...a... fantastic place you've got here, but, I gotta get back to my place."

"Your place?" Tora stood up. "Your _place_ is a prison cell, Liz. You can't go back there!"

Anne nodded in agreement.

"I just have to apologize and - "

"Shredder will kill you on the spot before you could get one word in!" Tora yelled at her, furious. "Liz, what are you _thinking?"_

Liz looked back at her with anger. "I'm _going._ You can't stop me. I have to be loyal to _our_ master."

"He's not our master anymore. Do you even remember what they did to Annie?" Tora said, gesturing towards Anne. "What they did to _us_?"

"He raised us - we should be respectf - "

"Bull SHIT, Kamiko! You KNOW he's last person who deserves respect." Victoria now stood inches from her. "He left so many scars, and _you_ permanently damaged!" She pushed Liz to the ground.

Anger raged through Liz, but fought herself. _Don't engage in this nonsense,_ she told herself. Raph stepped up behind Tora, trying to calm her down.

"I understand why you're frustrated..." Liz said calmly as she stood up.

" _Frustrated?_ I'm fucking _furious_ at you!"

"...But my duty is my duty. If death is the outcome, so be it." She looked back to Leo. "You shouldn't have rescued me."

Leo looked at her with fear. "I can't let you go," he stated.

She made one step, everyone positioning to attack. Liz calculated her next move, and, within a blink, she grabbed one of Tora's Kama blades and grabbed Anne hostage with one back flip.

Anne didn't make a sound, but fear filled her eyes. Mikey immediately pulled out his nun chucks and swung them in the air. "Let her go..."

Liz had the Kama blade tip touching Anne's throat as she grasped her in a headlock, Anne's hands pulling on her arms. "No can do," she smiled crazily. "Let me go, or little sister here gets a _new_ scar."

"I can't believe you'd do this to her," Bella growled. "After all she's been through..."

"She's a tough cookie. She can handle it." Together they made their way towards the sewer exit, Liz throwing Anne down just before she made her escape.

Tora ran to Annie as she hit the ground with the Kama blade. When she got to Anne, Liz was gone.

Bella followed Tora, helped Anne up, and walked her over back to the living room. With everyone's attention on Annie, Tora grabbed her blade and followed Liz out of the lair up to the surface.

"Kamiko!" she shouted, spotting her on top of a few buildings away, Kamiko stopping. "Wait!"

Tora caught up with her. "You're wasting both our time," she heard Kamiko say. "Are you gonna try to stop me?"

"No... Well... sort of." Victoria sighed deeply. "I want you to fight me."

Liz laughed. "Fight you? On what grounds?"

"If I win, you come back with me and the guys. If you win, you can go to Shredder."

Liz's smile slowly dropped. "How do we know who wins?"

Victoria had to think about it. Liz was right, who wins in a fight? The one alive, of course. Tora thought about how she would never say goodbye to Raph and her sisters if Liz won.

"I mean... I guess... we'd have to kill each other?"

She chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you, Yasu." She turned around to leave but Tora stopped her.

"You wanna report to Shredder, you'll have to go through me."

"Why?" Liz spoke angrily. "Why do you want to do this? To prove a point?"

"To show you how much of a mistake you're making."

Tora turned around to make sure no one was following her, and took a blow to the head from Liz.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" she screamed as she pinned Tora to she ground. "LET'S FIGHT."


	8. Anne 3

Tora's Kama blade struck Liz right across the forehead. Liz somersaulted back just her Nodachi blade sliced her clavicle.

Liz pressed her hand to her forehead and looked at the blood on her fingers.

Tora had sustained several stabs to the thigh and hip so she could barely stand - both sisters stood weak.

"How could you let Annie go through what she went through?" Tora screamed as she bounced her Kama blades off Liz's Nodachi.

Liz swung her blade, barely missing Tora's eye. "I didn't _let_ anything happen!"

"Exactly! You did _nothing!_ " Tora flipped through the air, stabbing each blade into each of Liz's shoulders.

Liz let out a painful shriek as she toppled to the ground.

"You just stood there and _watched,_ " Tora said at a lesser tone. "You did _nothing._ "

"What was I supposed to do?" she yelled in anger, pushing on Tora to keep her off, trying to keep Tora's blade from striking her again.

"You were Shredder's favorite," she growled back. "You only respected him. You never loved _us._ Your own _sisters._ "

"That's not true!" Liz pushed Tora off of her and to the ground as she stood up, aiming her sword towards her in defense. "I love Annie. I wish that never happened to her."

"You're so full of bull shit," Victoria laughed, and pounced on her again. The two rolled and fought, until Tora pinned her to the ground, her head hanging over the edge of the building. "And I finally get to show you what I've always wanted to do..."

She lifted up Liz's sword she had grabbed off the concrete and pressed the tip to her plastron. "You. Can't. Go. To. Shredder."

Just before Tora stabbed her, Liz found what little strength she had left and pushed Tora off her, until she had her in the same position, knees pinning her.

"Watch me. Watch me destroy _all_ of you."

Tora had absolutely no strength, even to shout. She watched her sister lift up the sword, the tip right between her eyes.

"Elizabeth..."

Liz looked at her pathetic sister, scraped, bleeding, and bruised - she watched Tora close her eyes.

Several angry pants left her lips, Tora struggling to breathe as well. Liz closed her eyes and began to sob, and pressed the tip to her skin.

Eyes squeezed shut, Tora pressed her lips together as Liz's tears dripped onto her cheek. Several intense seconds had her just waiting.

She let go the sword. Tora let out a relieved gasp as it clanged to the ground.

Liz could barely stand - she grunted as she tried. She wobbled backwards, gripping her side from an earlier stab.

Tora continued to lay there, panting.

Liz looked to her sister, and ran to the opposite edge, jumping off.

Tora laid there for several minutes, knowing Liz had left. She was about to drift off as she heard faint shouting, until it got louder, and she could hear several pairs of running steps.

"Tora!" she heard Raphael yell. He fell to her side and picked up her head and rested it on his thigh. "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly.

Anne fell to the other side and touched her stab wounds. "Oh, Tora... What have you done?"

Tora could barely make out one word as she heard Donnie's voice. "Let's get her to the lair!" she heard him say, softly, before she passed out.

* * *

Mikey rubbed Anne's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Annie," he whispered in her ear, and kissed her forehead.

The two sat in the living room as Bella, Donnie, and Raph remained in the lab with Tora. They could see Bella running around the lab through the open door.

"Stay with me, honey," Bella said as she wiped the dirt off of Tora's face. She was barely conscious, and could barely feel Donnie cleaning her stab wounds and sewing them up. Raph kneeled by her side and held her hand in both of his, pressing it against his mouth.

"This one won't stop bleeding," he told Bella quietly. "Hand me that cauterizer."

Leo walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mikey. "I'm sorry she did this to you sister," he spoke to Anne. "I never thought any of this would happen..."

Anne felt absolutely terrible. She felt so sorry for Tora, and for Liz. She didn't know what to say to Leo.

Leo watched Mikey give Anne a soft kiss on the cheek as she closed her eyes, and looked at the floor.

"It's really late," Mikey said after a moment. "Why don't you try to get some sleep..."

Anne looked at Leo very tiredly, as Mikey helped her to her feet. She gave him a soft smile, and walked off with Mikey.

* * *

Annie pressed her finger against her eye as they remained closed. Mikey joined her in the bed and just held her closely.

"You okay, Annie?" he asked as he gave her another kiss on the forehead.

She nodded. "I'm just worried about Tora. And Liz."

"They're gonna be okay," he reassured her. "Don't worry."

"I just... never thought that Liz was capable of doing this. Shredder really has her fucked up."

Mikey's fingers danced lightly across Anne's breasts. "Annie... I think... deep down, Leo's right. Liz _does_ care about you guys. But, you're right too. Shredder's fucked her up mentally. Maybe if you just gave her a chance - "

"We tried to give her a chance Mikey," she said. "When we brought her back here. To our _lair._ "

"I know, I know... Just... maybe give her another chance?"

"And let her take me hostage again? Almost kill Victoria again?"

Mikey sighed after a moment. "You're right," he whispered. "I just want you all to be friends again, ya know?"

Anne placed her hand over his and gave him a smile. "I know. I would like that too."

Mikey smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You know I wouldn't let her do anything to you, right?"

"Yes," she giggled, and kissed him back. Mikey fiddled with the side of her plastron where is disconnected to reveal her bare breasts. Anne grabbed his hand to stop him, but after looking into her sincere, sweet, baby blue eyes, she helped him undo the latches.

Mikey nuzzled his nose into her cheek as he removed the plastron and laid it on the floor. His fingers danced across her clavicle and slowly made their way down to her breast.

Anne giggled in pleasure as he would lightly squeeze the base, and hummed in delight when he kissed them. She turned more on her side as she warmed up to him, giving him better access.

Mikey smiled as his lips formed around the nipple, giving a soft suck and a kiss.

"Mikey..." she whispered.

He grinned at her as he slid back up to eye level. "I love to touch," he said.

"I can tell," she chuckled. "Do you like... to be touched?"

"Oh of course."

Annie smiled as she sat up on her elbow, Mikey on his back with his hands behind his head as Anne touched the skin on his thigh lightly. Her fingers gently touched him, moving back and forth, slowly, the palm sliding across his soft, blue-green skin.

Anne did nothing but smile at her lover. Mikey relaxed, thinking she wouldn't do anything major - a few gentle touches, and they would fall asleep in each other's arms. But Mikey's smile slowly faded and reappeared, his leg giving the slightest twitch, as she touched a little harder, getting deeper into his crotch.

"I still need to repay you for the other night," she spoke softly.

Mikey chuckled. "No you don't..."

She leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips as she felt the hotness leaking through his small piece of plastron. Mikey moaned into her mouth as she touched it.

Anne didn't play around - she got right to it. She broke the kiss and hopped onto Mikey, each knee on either side of him.

Mikey said nothing, just parted his smiling lips as she kissed his neck.

"You'll have to give me some leeway," she giggled. "I've never done this before..."

"No problem, baby girl."

She unlatched the piece of plastron and laid it next to her own in the floor. She trickled her fingers across the base of his length and grasped it, starting a slow, pumping rhythm. Her thumb rubbed the tip, causing Mikey to moan softly.

Mikey released his hands from behind his head as she sped up slightly after a few minutes to rest them on her upper thighs. "You're... not bad at this," he huffed.

She smiled in response. Anne slithered down his body so she could lay on his legs, and gave the tip of his length a lick. Her tongue wrapped around the it, until she put the tip in her mouth.

Anne believed this was called a blowjob, she thought. She had obviously never given one before, but with the reactions Mikey was giving her, it was kinda fun.

His hands went to her head, rubbing her soft scalp as he closed one eye as she gave a light suck to the hardened member.

"Jesus..." he whispered as she sucked harder, licking the length of his member. She bobbed up and down - her hand pumped harder, clumsily, until Mikey was panting softly as his hand guided hers to start a steady rhythm. "Annie..."

Anne smiled around his tip and looked at his face - she could tell he was about to cum.

She pumped faster, more rhythmically, in a steady fashion, until Mikey let out several loud moans. His hands grasped the tails of her mask as he whispered her name.

She gave one last suck and pumped for a few seconds until Mikey's hands gripped the sheets as he toppled over the edge in hard orgasm, loud moans and Annie's name leaving his lips. Her hand kept pumping as his seed ejaculated into the air, onto his plastron and all over her hand.

"Oh... oh... god..." Mikey panted as he opened his eyes. He watched Anne's slight look of disgust as she looked at her semen-covered hand, and laughed as she smiled at him.

"It's sticky..." she said, rubbing her fingers together. Mikey chuckled and guided her fingers to her mouth, making her suck and lick it off.

She giggled as Mikey pulled her up to him after she cleaned her hand. He kissed her sweetly but hotly and nipped her neck as she settled down into the pillows.

* * *

Victoria barely opened her eyes, wheezing through the oxygen cannula.

"Raph..." she coughed, turning her head to whoever was holding her hand.

"I'm here, baby," he alerted himself, half asleep. "I'm right here." Raphael gripped her hand tighter and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Raph..." Tora gripped his hand hard. "You can't..." she coughed, struggling to breathe properly. "Go after... Elizabeth..."

Raphael just looked at her, anger filling his eyes at what she did to his love. "Victori - "

"Listen to me," she wheezed. "She's mentally... unstable... She doesn't know... what she's doing..."

"She seemed pretty confident to me when she took your sister hostage," he spoke. "And almost killed you."

Tora tried to shake her head, desperate for Raph to listen to her. "Trust me... She's... different... from us. She... didn't come out right."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Shredder was... constantly doing ex... experiments on her because she... kept acting weird. She suffered from... depression... and suicidal thoughts. The mutagen it... it messed with her mind..."

Raph had no idea was really was unstable. Not just physically and dangerously, but mentally.

"I think... she had to take medicine..." Tora continued, choking on air. Raph could see her chest rise and fall dramatically as she tried to take deep breaths. "But she only tried to kill me because... I told her... she couldn't go to Shredder unless... she went through me..."

"Well that was a bright idea!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't think it through." Tora opened her eyes and looked into Raph's bright green ones. "I didn't think how... I never would have gotten to say goodbye..."

"It's fine... I know she's your sister and you love her. I would have understood," he said.

Tora gave him a light smile.

Raph pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Tora..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, loosening her grip on his hand. "I love you too, Raph."

Raph kissed her gently on the lips and the cheek.

"I promise I won't go after her," he whispered, and kissed her again.

"Thank you," she whispered back. "We'll find her... and we'll get her on our side. Soon enough."


	9. Isabella 3

Hello and welcome to chapter 9

A reminder for those who are still confused:

Atsuko = Anne (goes by Anne or Annie, silly one, Mikey's gf)

Yasu = Victoria (goes by Tora, tough one, Raph's gf)

Chieko = Isabella (goes by Bella, smart one, Donnie's gf)

Kamiko = Elizabeth (goes by Liz, leader, Leo's sort-of-gf)

:)

Also remember, in my mind this is taking place in the 2014/2016 movie 'verse.

Also this takes place one week later.

* * *

Bella panted as she collapsed on top of Donnie, her bare breasts squished against his plastron. His hand stroked her shell as the two tried to catch their breath.

"I think... we've gotten louder..." she huffed as her breathing became more stable.

Donnie chuckled. "I'd have to agree... but we've also gotten a lot better." Bella giggled at that.

After a few minutes Donnie pulled out as Bella crashed to his side on the bed. "That was amazing..." she whispered, and kissed him on the lips.

They laid there in silence, Donnie looking at Bella as she closed her eyes, both turtles smiling. Her hand rested on his chest, feeling it rise and fall, rise and fall.

"Bella..." Donnie spoke after a while.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about... um... how..." he stuttered. Bella opened her eyes, still smiling. "Well, how... um, what could maybe happen?"

"What are you talking about, Don?" she laughed. "You mean if I could get pregnant?"

Donnie chuckled. "Yeah I think that's what I'm getting at."

"Well, yes, actually, I have thought about it. But, Dogpound had been raping Annie for a little less than a year, and nothing happened to her. I'm not sure if we can even _get_ pregnant if we wanted to."

Donnie hummed in agreement. "Well... do you wanna find out?"

"How?"

"I've been trying to come up with some tests to see exactly _if_ you females could reproduce. I had been thinking how amazing it would be if - "

Bella sat up, a look of trouble on her face.

"...if..." Donnie didn't finish. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Donnie... I mean..." she sat up against the headboard. "Just... what makes you think that would be good idea?"

Donnie sat up with her. "I just was thinking how incredible of a discovery it would be..."

"I get that, and it would be amazing. But... Donnie, we have absolutely no experience bringing a baby mutant into this world, and why _would_ we? With all the shit we go through? All the dangers in this world? Especially _our_ world?"

Donnie nodded. "I... understand. I guess I just got excited... Didn't think it through."

Bella looked at his saddened face, and put her hand in his. "Donnie, I love you, and I more than appreciate you. But... I pray to God I'm not pregnant for several reasons."

Donnie smiled and put his other hand on top of hers. "I know," he said, giving her a kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, Leo..."

Leo turned around to see Annie walking towards him with two cups of tea. "I made you some tea."

Leo smiled. "Thank you."

"Listen," she spoke after a moment. "I'm really sorry about Liz."

" _You're_ sorry? She took you hostage - almost killed Victoria... I'm sorry I... I even brought her here..."

Anne rested her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know. And I know you care for her deeply. Liz, she... needs to work on some things. I know back when we were all living with Shredder she seemed really down and serious all the time. Like... depressed. Or... something wasn't right with her."

Leo looked at her confusedly, and took a sip of his tea as his eyes fluttered to the wall.

"They took her to Stockman's lab like every day," she continued. "I guess to medicate her or something. Keep her focused, being a leader and everything."

Leo stared off into the distance. "That's... interesting."

"My point is, she's unstable in my opinion. She can't really control what she does or why she does it."

Leo looked back at Anne. "Do you think she went to Shredder?" he asked after a moment. "After what she did to Tora?"

Anne shrugged. "I really don't know. I would assume so - she's so loyal to him."

"I mean, it's been a week since the incident, and there's been no sign of her or Foot."

Anne nodded, sipping her tea. "Well... it's possible that..."

"No..." Leo stopped her from saying it. "I don't think it is."

Liz couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. She wouldn't have made that mistake, Leo thought. Shredder couldn't have... killed his own... could he?

"You're right," she said, noticing how distressed Leo was. "She's probably fine. She just... needs some time. Have you looked for her?"

"Yes, almost every night. But... no sign of her."

Anne didn't take her eyes off Leo until Mikey walked in. "Hey guys!"

Mikey walked up to Annie and kissed her right in front of his big brother. "Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

"Nothing..." she smiled as she finished her tea and took Leo's empty cup. Mikey followed her to the kitchen.

"Annie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She started washing the cups in the sink.

"Soooomething's up with you," he sang, wrapping his arms around her from the back, kissing her neck, Anne smiling.

"Really," she said. "Nothing's wrong. I was just talking to Leo about Liz and how we haven't seen her for a week. I'm just worried about him and Liz."

Mikey let go as she dried the cups and put them away. "Leo's the last turtle you have to worry about," he said jokingly. "He's the fearless leader."

"I know, but... everyone gets stressed and worried. Even Leo."

Mikey nodded. Anne turned around to look at him. "I think she... I think Shredder may have killed her..." she whispered lowly. "Leo doesn't wanna believe it."

He looked back at her with concern. "You don't seem upset..." he whispered back.

Anne scoffed at him in frustration. "How could you say that? Of course I'm upset," she whispered angrily. "She was my sister."

"Well we don't even know if she is."

Anne looked over to the wall, a mix of emotions in her face. Mikey rubbed her upper arm. "Hey," he said. "It'll be okay. We'll find her." Mikey looked up and down her sweet face. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Donnie noticed Bella pressing her fingers into her eyes like she had a headache. "You haven't said two words since this morning."

Bella looked up at him, and stood up. She walked over to him and sighed. "You have me all fucked up."

"What?" he laughed.

"About that conversation..." Her eyes grew weak and tired.

Donnie's smile faded. "Oh..."

Bella looked like she was gonna cry. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to keep her balance.

"Bella, honey, I didn't mean for it to fuck you up... I'm sorry, I just got way too excited. I was being selfish."

Her lips tightened as her eyes opened, and she shook her head slowly. "That's not it... I... The problem is... I think it would be amazing, too. But I don't want our selfishness to get in the way of raising a freakin' kid. They wouldn't have a say in the matter. We'd just... do it for our benefit."

Donnie looked at her and nodded slowly.

Bella looked him in his sad, dark brown eyes. "I love you," she whispered, putting her hands on Donnie's shoulders and giving him a light smile. "But I think we should really think this through. Wait until we know for sure that Shredder won't hurt us anymore."

Donnie smiled back and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you, too, Bella," he whispered. "You're absolutely right. Let's wait and play it by ear."

Her smiling lips kissed him once more, passionately.

"Can we at least see if you even can get pregnant?"

Bella chuckled and nodded.

"Do you have monthly periods?" he asked confidently, being the doctor he was, as they walked to his lab table.

"No," she smiled at his cuteness.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hm. Interesting."

He helped Bella lay on the table and he adjusted his technologically-advanced x-ray over her belly.

"This x-ray should depict an advanced view of your internal organs," he said. "I've been working on it for several months."

"Cool!"

He shot several pictures and removed the machine, helping Bella up. "It'll take a few hours to develop, unfortunately," he said.

"Well, what can we do with our spare time?" she teased.

Donnie grinned and Bella claimed him in a hot kiss as they stumbled their way into Donnie's room.

* * *

"Donnie?" A harsh whisper left Raph's lips as he slowly opened Donnie's door.

A beam of moonlight shined onto the bed, illuminating Donnie's arm wrapped around Bella's figure. Both were sound asleep.

"Donnie..." Raph whispered again, causing a stir. Bella's plastron laid in the floor, so Raph was careful not to have her jump up and give him an inappropriate eye full.

Donnie looked up at the large figure in the doorway. "Raph?"

Raph motioned for him to come to him, Donnie quickly but quietly sneaking out of bed, Bella still out like a light.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

The two stepped out into Donnie's lab - Donnie's bedroom wasn't far from it. "Nothing, Don, I just... Well..."

"Shhh keep your voice down..."

"Tora hasn't been able to really have sex since the incident," Raph whispered.

"Well, yeah, it's only been a week..."

Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to say... it's been torture."

Donnie's tired eyes popped open as he realized what Raph was saying. "Ohh. Well, haven't you gone to Leo?"

"He's been too stressed, I don't wanna ask him for a favor like that right now."

"What about Mikey?"

"Mikey can't give me what I _want_ ," he whispered angrily.

Donnie chuckled and smiled at his brother. "I see. Well...?"

"...Well? Well what?"

"What's the magic word?"

Raph rolled his eyes again dramatically. "Jesus, Don..."

"You wake me up and I drag my ass out of bed for this," Donnie laughed quietly. "I deserve the magic word."

Raph sighed deeply and looked all around the room. "Fine. _Please..._ fuck me."

Donnie smiled slyly as they walked to Raph's room very quietly. Mikey and Anne were asleep in front of the white noised tv in the living room.

Raph shut and locked the door and turned around. "I'm sorry I had to wake you I - "

Donnie claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, knowing exactly what Raph needed. No wonder he was so cranky lately, he just needed a good fuck. Donatello was pretty good at making out and eating out - his specialties. Bella knew that, of course. Raph knew it too, as well as the fact that Donnie was really good at rough sex, surprisingly. Maybe even better than Leo...

Their kissing was getting both turtles slicked up pretty fast, especially as Raph's tongue fought Donnie's for dominance.

Donnie lured him to the bed and broke the kiss, forcing Raph to sit on the edge. Donnie quickly removed Raph's small piece of plastron and threw it on the floor - he grasped his half-hardened length and began to pump, fast, making it fully hard, Raph, gripping the edge of the bed as he moaned quietly.

"Jeeesus," Raph moaned as he Donnie licked upwards on the entire length and sucked the tip. He really knew what he was doing...

"I bet Victoria doesn't know how to do this..." Donnie chuckled as he nibbled the tip and starting downwards with his teeth very gently, his tongue bobbing in and out in all the right places.

Raph just moaned and smiled. "She's getting there..."

Donnie smiled as his tongue wrapped around the tip as Raph grunted, louder and louder. Donnie stopped, earning an angry glare from his brother.

"You can't cum yet," Donnie smiled at him, climbing up onto him. "Not until you're screaming my name..."

"If I do then we'll wake up everyone," he growled as Donnie smothered his neck in kisses and sucks.

"Scream it quietly, then..."

Donnie removed his small piece of plastron, loosely connected from his night with Bella, and had Raph lay on his stomach. "I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard," he whispered into his ear, knowing Raph _loved_ dirty talk.

Raph moaned through pressed lips as Donnie lined up his cock with Raph's entrance. Donnie wriggled it in, causing several grunts to leave Raph's mouth.

"I'm gonna have you _begging_..."

Donnie pulled out and slammed back in, knowing Raph wasn't entirely slicked up - it made it all the more pleasureful. He grabbed Raph's hips and slowly picked up speed, making sure he wasn't really hurting him.

Raph moaned loudly as Donnie found a steady rhythm, but then slowed down, earning a growl from Raph.

"Not until you say my name."

"Why do you do this to me...'

"Because it's fun. And you're a bully."

Raph just grunted, groaned, and gripped the sheets as Donnie picked up speed again.

Just as Raph would moan louder and louder, on the brink of orgasm, Donnie would slow down.

"Don... Donnie..." Raph finally mumbled, moaning into the sheets as Donnie helped him get on all fours, his face buried into the bed. Ass in the air, Donnie had better access to fuck him harder.

"Yes?"

"Mmmm god... Jesus!" he yelped as Donnie slammed in deeper, starting a faster rhythm. "Donnie!"

"Good boy," he smiled, and responded by pounding him even harder, just the way Raph loved it.

Raph couldn't control the noises he made anymore - he would call out Donnie's name or yell out a "harder!", Donnie not far from a hard orgasm himself.

Donnie parted his lips as he adjusted his glasses, moving his knees into a more comfortable position as he gripped Raph's waist tighter, both turtles panting.

"You're still... pretty tight..." he grunted.

Raph only cried out in response as Donnie kept hitting the back walls. Donnie huffed quickly and quietly, in orgasm denial, waiting to hear Raph cry out his name in ultimate pleasure...

"oooHHH GOD... DONNNNNIE..."

Orgasm flooded Raph, his body shaking as he cried out. Donnie leaned into his body, trying to hold off his own pleasure, until Raph's anus squeezed tighter around his length. Donnie moaned long and loudly as he came, pounding Raph senseless.

Both turtles panted, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high.

"Jesus, Don..." Raph still moaned, collapsing to the bed, eyes closing shut as he relaxed. Donnie pulled out and fell to his side on his back.

After several minutes of silence and breathing, Donnie sat up and looked at Raph.

"You're not completely satisfied, are you..."

"No..."

Donnie smiled and made Raph flip on his back, and climbed on top of him, entering him once more.


	10. Elizabeth 2

Elizabeth looked out into the distant New York City skyline, her Nodachi blades resting in their sheaths on her back.

She closed her eyes as her feet stood on the very edge of the building. She looked down once more, not really a fan of heights, the street a thousand feet below started to get blurry. She shut her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

Her lips parted and she took a deep breath. _For my sisters_ , she thought, and lifted one foot off the building.

Just as she was about to jump she flipped around, withdrawing one of her swords and pointing it at the figure before her.

They stood in silence, until Leo walked up and slowly pushed the sword away from him.

"What were you about to do?"

She sighed and angrily sheathed the blade. "What does it look like I was about to do, Leonardo..."

Leo couldn't believe what he was about to witness. "Kill yourself? Liz - "

"My _name_ is Kamiko," she scowled. "Suicide is the only answer right now."

"No, Kamiko, it's not..." he said gently. "It's a stupid and selfish answer."

Liz laughed. "And what do you know about selfish, huh? Mister Perfect? Mister Leader of the Good Guys?"

Leo looked deeply into her eyes. "I know plenty."

She looked up and down his figure before turned back to face the skyline. "Get out of here, Leo... You're not needed."

But he grabbed her arm just as she was about to jump again. "God! What do you want!"

"For you to listen to me!" he yelled back. "Your sisters _need_ you, whether you believe it or not. They love you."

"Yeah, I'm sure Atsuko really loves me..."

"She _does._ They all do."

She unsheathed her sword and pointed it into Leo's neck as they backed away from the edge. "You know _nothing_ ," she growled lowly. "Stop lying to me."

"Li... Kamiko... You're sick. You need help. We can help yo - "

Liz pushed him to the ground in anger. "Shut up!" she yelled, and ran towards the edge of the building. Leo gathered himself and tried to stand, chasing after her, grabbing her leg and hitting the ground just as she jumped.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled, holding her dangling body over the edge. "You... can't do this..." he grunted, pulling her up onto the roof.

"Why?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Why won't you let me do what needs to be done?"

"Because it's NOT what needs to be done! What needs to be done is you need to come with me."

She scrambled her way to her feet, Leo doing the same.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked after a moment, voice breaking, a tear sliding down her cheek. "My sisters will never forgive me..."

"You really didn't do anything that wrong," he said. "And... I care because I know there's good in you, and I know your sisters miss you. Did you go to Shredder after your fight with Yasu?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. I couldn't face him. I'm not worthy."

He walked towards her, but she just backed up. "Kamiko, what's it gonna take to get through to you, Shredder is the _bad_ guy! You're a _good_ guy. You can live in harmony with us and your sisters. With me."

Liz just scoffed a smile and looked away. After a minute or so she spoke. "We will never live in harmony, Leo. Not after I ordered their deaths."

"That was a while ago, and it failed. Your sisters know you're sick, that you need help..."

Her hands slid down her face as she walked in circles, crying. Leo knew something was not right with her - all the more reason for him to care for her.

"Just come with me," he eventually spoke, walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please? Just... trust me?"

"You know I have trust issues..." She pushed him away. "How did you even find me?"

Leo chuckled. "I'm a ninja."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll go with you. _Just_ to prove to you I'm right - my sisters fear me. They hate me."

Leo smiled and offered her his hand, but Liz looked at it and kept walking. _Okay_ , he thought. _We're off to a good start_.

* * *

Bella giggled at something Donnie told her as Mikey jumped up. "Leo's back!"

Everyone's smiles dropped as Liz followed him inside.

Liz looked around the lair until her eyes rested on Victoria, and she cracked a half smile.

"Uh, Hi, Kamiko," Annie stuttered. "H-How's it going?"

Liz stopped in her tracks, eyes focused on Anne. She opened her mouth to say something, wanting to apologize, but closed them as she just kept walking and followed Leo.

The two stopped in front of Master Splinter, Leo bowing before him.

"Leonardo," he spoke, a little anger in his voice. "I trust there is an important reason you have once again brought her into our lair..."

"Yes, Sensei," he spoke softly, nudging Liz to bow before him.

She bowed with the utmost respect and honor, despite Splinter being the enemy in her eyes. "Splinter."

Leo coughed.

" _Master_ Splinter," she corrected herself. "I've come to prove to Leo that my sisters don't want me around, and I can see clearly that neither do you." She looked to Leo, and to her sisters. Victoria showed intense anger - Liz looked to her casted leg. Broken. No doubt by her.

Anne showed fear as she slightly hid behind Mikey.

And Bella... just showed sadness. Fatigue. Stress.

Victoria limped her way over to them, pushing Liz out of the way to confront Leo.

"Why did you bring her here?" she asked him, angrily, point blank in front of everyone.

"To maybe show her you guys didn't hate her like she thinks you do?"

"Well..." She glanced to Liz. "We do, Leo. Absolute hatred."

"She's sick - "

"She's dangerous," she gritted through her teeth.

"She tried to kill herself!" Leo raised his voice.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Liz closed her eyes as Tora turned around and was merely inches from her face.

"The coward's way out," she growled. "Figures."

Liz opened her eyes, Tora's gray eyes staring in Liz's dark blue ones. Tora's eyes were almost black she was so angry. Liz swallowed nervously and blinked, trying to keep her eyes from swelling with tears.

She parted her lips to say something, but closed them. Instead she turned and walked away from Tora.

"Annie..." she said, walking towards her. Mikey stood in front of her, hand on his nunchucks.

"I just... have to say, I'm sorry."

After a moment Anne slid out from behind Mikey.

"I should have been there for you." She turned to address everyone. "You have every reason to hate me."

"Shredder's forces are probably on their way as we speak," Tora spoke. "Of course we - "

"I didn't go to Shredder," Liz continued. "He thinks... I'm dead."

Silence once again filled the room for a solid 30 seconds.

"You never should have brought me back here," she spoke to Leo as she turned to leave.

Bella and Anne looked at each other, and watched Liz leave, probably forever.

"Wait..." Bella said, running up to Liz. "Wait... Liz... Please, don't go."

"Why?" she laughed as she turned around.

"What are you doing?" Tora yelled. "Let her leave."

Bella turned to glare at her, and looked back to Liz. "We accept your apology."

"We do?" Tora chuckled.

"Yes," Bella gritted through her teeth, glaring at Tora again. "Liz, I'm grateful you didn't go to Shredder when you could have. I'm sure we all are..."

Tora huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"We know you're sick," Bella continued. "And that you don't mean to do or say half the things you do."

Liz's eyes showed it. She was so tired... so stressed out. So angry at herself. "You don't want me here," he replied to Bella. "You can't _fix_ me. I'm... not even worthy of being your sister."

Raph grabbed Tora's arm and led her away from the others. "I thought you weren't mad at her?" he whispered.

"I said don't go after her. I didn't say I wasn't mad," she whispered back.

"I thought you were protecting her?"

"I didn't think Leo would be stupid enough to bring her here," she whispered. "I feel sorry for her, so I didn't want to get revenge. But now she knows how to get here. To our home..."

Raph nodded. "I still think you should give her a chance," he whispered softly. "I feel like she's trying her best."

Tora shook her head and smiled angrily. "Your opinion doesn't matter in this situation," she growled, and went back to the others.

"Because you're the only one who even wants me here!" Liz snapped at Bella.

Anne eventually stepped out in front of everyone. "I want you here," she spoke softly and innocently.

After a moment, Mikey stepped out too. "Me too."

Donnie stepped forward, giving Liz a half smile.

Leo was smiling as he looked to his brothers as Raph agreed with the rest of them. Raph looked to Tora, but she continued to stare off into space.

"That leaves you, sister," Bella addressed Tora.

Arms crossed, she thought about it. She sighed deeply before nodding. "Alright," she said. "Fine. You can stay." She pointed a finger at her. "But your doctors here are gonna help you and you're not gonna fight it."

Liz said nothing. Not even a smile. She looked to Leo who gave her a slight nod, and to Bella and Donnie, who gave her light smiles.

"What do you think, Master Splinter?" Leo asked their sensei.

Splinter stroked his long trail of fur dangling from his chin. "Hmm. I suppose... you can stay, my child. But. If you are to get out of line, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you leave."

Liz turned to him and bowed with sincere respect. With that, she turned to exit the sewers.

* * *

Elizabeth remained sitting on the edge of the building as she heard someone walk up from behind.

Leo sat down next to her. "So?"

She said nothing.

Leo cleared his throat. "It looks like your sisters accepted you."

She scoffed a smile and looked to the sky. "Yeah. A real warm welcoming."

Leo hummed, and they sat there in silence for a while.

"Liz..." he eventually spoke. "Do you know _what_ is wrong? Like, why you're sick?"

She continued to stare off into the New York City skyline. "I was told... it was something gone awry with the mutation. I was the last one mutated - and I guess it... didn't turn out well."

Leo looked at the outline of her face glowing in the moonlight as she spoke.

"We were teenage turtles, you know," she continued. "Not babies like you guys. Shredder had to add concoctions of stuff to our batch of mutagen to get us to turn out the way we did. As assassins. He didn't have time to train us for 18 years like you."

Leo nodded.

"I... wouldn't expect you to understand the rest..." she said.

Leo looked at her with sincerity. "Try me," he eventually said, resting his hand on top of hers.

She merely looked at his hand. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you care so much about me?" She jerked her hand away from his as she looked him in the eyes. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into..."

"Like I said. Try me."

Liz sighed heavily and looked back out at the moonlit skyline. "Stockman kept running health tests on us," she spoke softly, eyes closed. "Physical _and_ mental. Mine, he said... I had bad mental health." She opened her eyes and thought hard about what to say next. "After a month or so of evaluating me, he diagnosed me with Paranoid and Residual Schizophrenia, major depression, bipolar, and said I was suicidal."

"Wow," Leo said. "That's a handful."

"My sisters said I would walk around in circles mumbling stuff and crying, but I can never remember it." Her finger traced grooves in the roof's cement. "Stockman gave me medicine for it. They would have killed me and started a new batch of turtles, but Shredder said they didn't have the time."

Leo looked down at the street below them, kicking his foot off the wall. "I haven't been taking medicine for a few weeks now, so, sorry if I get a little out of control..." he heard her say.

Leo chuckled and looked out to the skyline as well. "I think you're doing fine," he said. "Donnie will get you on the right meds. We just need to tell him what's going on with you."

She looked at him. "'We'?"

"Well... you. You can tell him." He stood to his feet. "But... Promise me you'll try to get along with your sisters?" he said, offering her his hand

Liz gave him the slightest smile and took it, Leo helping her up.

"I will," she said. "But don't act surprised when they try to avoid me, especially Yasu."

Leo nodded with a smile as they walked back to the lair.

* * *

Victora knocked on Raph's door gently.

"What do you want!" she heard him yell as he made his way to the door. He opened it, eyes going from annoyance to guilt. "Oh. Tora... Hi."

"Hey."

They stood there, Tora scratching the back of her neck stressfully. "So... I'm... ya know. Sorry," she said quietly.

Raph just laughed. "You're not very good at apologies, either, I take it."

She just looked at him. Raph opened the door more so she could come in.

"I am, though. I'm sorry I snapped earlier. The whole situation was just stressing me out big time," she continued.

"It's okay," he said gently. "It's understandable."

"Of course your opinion matters," she went on, smiling as she got closer. "Always."

Raph smiled and kissed her on the lips sweetly. The kiss broke, and Raph could only let a hefty "I love you" leave his lips before he claimed her in another one as they fell on the bed, laughing as Raph undid her plastron.


	11. Victoria 3

I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted! :O

I've been so busy D':

(But i hope u like)

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Liz had been living at the lair with her sisters and the brothers. Victoria had sort of softened up to her big sister, but still remained cautious. Anne had just plain avoided her as much as she could, casually giving conversation when she felt like it.

Bella showed heart, knowing none of the others would. She always made sure she was okay, that she had eaten something that day, and that she was engaging with the others.

The brothers had grown to accept her, especially Leo and Donnie. Donnie had had her on several medications for the past week or so, and Liz was already showing signs of improvement. Leo, of course, couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I still can't see what you see in her," Raph grunted as he ducked and rolled, avoiding Leo's punch. Leo back flipped, katana swinging in the air, missing Raph's trip.

"I already told you what I see, and I told you that no one else seems to see it."

"Yeah, exactly, so why do you keep trying to be all friendly to her?"

Leo stopped to catch his breath. "Raph," he spoke slowly. "I have to get her to see what I see. It's eating me up inside."

Raph stood up to catch his breath as well, Victoria walking into the dojo before he could speak.

"Hi Tora."

"Hey," she sighed, an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing... I just... wish Liz would build some backbone."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really, I just... I'm trying to be friendly to her, but I get so angry at her for her past. I don't see how you do it," she looked to Leo.

He simply smiled. "Because, unlike you and Raphael, I don't let anger control me," he said, earning glares. He kept his smile as he spoke. "You have to be patient."

"Well, my patience is wearing thin."

Raph put away his sais to rub her shoulders. "It'll be okay," he said as he kissed her neck from behind.

Tora closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into the massage as Leo left the dojo.

* * *

"Looks good in there," Bella said, voice muffled under the blanket covering Anne's legs.

Bella popped up from under the sheet. "That ointment really healed you. I don't see any rips or stretch marks."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, Mikey and Anne smiling at each other.

Bella took away the blanket and helped Anne up off the table.

"Based on these x-rays, you look even better," Donnie smiled. "No disruptions to your sex organs. Or any organs."

"Thanks, Don," Bella laughed, Anne blushing.

"I know just what we need to celebrate..." Mikey grinned, grabbing her hand and the two running out of the lab. Probably to the kitchen.

Bella chuckled as she and Donnie cleaned up the lab.

Donnie glanced over to Bella, having to stop to take a second look. He smiled as he admired her, eyes flickering over her beautiful body - her curves, her figure, the way her yebira pressed itself against her smooth shell... how the Ya draped over the leather strap. Oh, how he would have loved to be that leather strap...

She turned so her front faced Donnie. He eyes focused on her beautiful face, the way it shaped itself into its ovalness, her cheekbones flushed with healthy color as she smiled ever so slightly. Her breasts were perfectly shaped, plump under her plastron, the roundness leading to her flat stomach and curvy waist - oh so beautiful. _How in the_ hell _did I get so lucky..._

Donnie's eyes trailed to her thighs and jolted up to meet her pretty blue-green, mostly green, eyes as she said his name.

"Hm?"

"What are you staring at?" she giggled.

"What? Oh, nothing," he blushed. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She threw the dirty towel in the sink and began to wash her hands.

"Well... I was actually thinking about, if... you've... given any thought about that conversation we had."

Bella turned around to face him as she dried her hands. "About... a baby?"

"...Yeah."

She hung the towel back up on the hook. "Well, yeah, I've thought about it. A lot, actually. But... it's only been not even two weeks since we had the conversation..."

"I know... I just... get excited."

Bella smiled as she walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. "I mean... Donnie, we're 18. We'd have no idea what we'd be doing. I know it'd be a huge discovery, I get that... and I get that you're excited. But... don't you think it's a little selfish to bring a baby into this cruel world with Shredder on our asses?"

"Shredder isn't on our asses. He's almost out of the picture. He's sick, remember?"

"I know... but _almost_ isn't good enough. I need to be sure nothing can hurt the little guy."

Donnie nodded in agreement. "I know."

Bella watched Donnie's eyes sadden, but he perked up as Bella rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Let's look at the x-rays again," she said.

Donnie smiled and walked over to his file cabinet and pulled out the x-rays, putting them on the lit screen. "I'd like to see if all your sisters were like this," he said. "Or see if you're all different."

Bella hummed as she looked closely at the image. She didn't have periods because the ovaries weren't attached to the fallopian tubes at all - she couldn't get pregnant if she wanted to. But she and Donnie had been talking - it would be the simplest procedure to connect them. No problem at all... The problem would be if it actually worked.

"I think we could do it," Bella smiled to herself, and turned to Donnie. "But, like I said... let's wait a while."

Donnie just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Victoria somersaulted and dodged Raph's sai just in time, getting to her feet and back flipping as he charged at her, landing perfectly on her injured leg.

"Good girl," Raph grinned. "You're really coming along."

Victoria smiled as she got to her feet, but her knee then decided to give; she trembled and nearly fell to her knees, Raph catching her.

"Easy," he said softly. "You're doing great, but you're still healing."

"It's been two weeks," she said. "Aren't we supposed to heal faster than normal or something?"

"Yeah but... it's still only been two weeks. You _broke_ a major bone, love. It takes time to heal."

Tora huffed in anger and picked her Kamas up off the floor, sheathing them into their pockets. "It's still frustrating."

Raph smiled and slid his sais into his leather. "I know what will cheer you up..."

Tora smiled back and sighed. "It's been a few weeks since we did anything... it might be a rough start," she spoke as Raph grabbed her hand and led them to his bedroom.

"That's okay, babe."

Tora sat down on his bed as Raph closed and locked the door, walking over to her and laying her down on her back as he nipped and kissed her neck.

"Mm," she hummed, smiling, Raph smiling back as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. His tongue slipped in, fighting hers for dominance, Tora giggling as Raph's hands interlocked with hers.

"You still taste just as sweet," he grinned.

"You haven't even tasted the best part," she said slyly.

Raph hummed in agreement as he kissed her neck, her throat, her clavicle, and made his way down her stomach slowly and gently. She arched a little as Raphael kissed and sucked on her belly.

He helped her adjust so her body laid on the bed, gently allowing her healing leg to have plenty of room, her femininity resting at the edge for Raph to have easy access. He fondled with the small piece of plastron as he pecked kisses around the inside of her thighs and crotch, earning a light moan as she got more and more heated.

"I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard," he growled lustfully.

Tora laughed. "You're so romantic."

Raph just hummed as he removed the piece of plastron and laid it in the floor, Tora unsheathing her blades and throwing them across the room to get them out of their way. Raph kissed around the labia, earning soft grunts and sighs as he pleasured her, until he kissed right on the clit, Tora responding with a loud moan.

Raph swirled his tongue around it, kissing and nipping, and dipped his tongue in her entrance, mouthing her entirety like a pro.

"Ffffuck," she whispered, trembling as Raph's mouth went to work. He kissed, nipped, sucked, swirled, and dipped his thick tongue in, out, and around all over, tongue fucking her like no tomorrow. His hands held down her legs, carefully to not press too hard on her injured one.

"You're right," he said as he came up for air. "You taste just as good down here."

She heavily breathed a laugh as she closed her eyes, popping them open as Raph stopped. He kissed his way upwards until he reached her lips, kissing her passionately.

"Mmm," she sighed, smiling. "I _do_ taste good."

Raph chuckled, watching her eyes widen as he aligned his tip with her entrance. He pushed in slowly, Tora's smiling lips parting as he pulled out and made his way in again, stretching her.

Raph grunted as he started a slow rhythm, and removed her plastron to reveal her breasts, popping one in his mouth and sucking.

Tora gasped and closed her eyes, her hands rubbing the back of his head as they both scooted back onto the bed. Raph kissed her sweetly on the lips as he picked up speed.

* * *

Donnie lifted up Bella's chin to kiss her, Bella smiling. His arm almost gave way as he supported himself, hovering above her. He kept a steady, slow pace, fingers curling around the sheets as Bella let several soft grunts leave her lips.

"Donnie," she whispered automatically as Donnie hit a good spot a few times over - her eyes fluttered back into her head as she closed them.

The bed creaked and groaned as they made love, passionately, Donnie nipping and kissing Bella's lips and neck as her grunts and moans urged him to pick up the pace.

Her fingers locked around his neck as she kissed him feverishly on the lips - she opened her eyes and moaned loudly as Donnie's own grunts made her hotter and hotter.

"I'm... gonna..."

Donnie's pace remained steady but gained speed, his own moans and pants growing as loud as hers. Harder, hotter, Donnie let out a long, soft moan as he just about toppled over the edge.

"Shit," he whispered as he came, thrusting, elbows hitting the sheets as his fingers gripped them.

Bella came quieter, but just as hard. Donnie's face racked with orgasm was enough to tip her over the edge as well. She gripped and scratched his shell, biting his shoulder as she cried out a muffle.

Donnie panted, huffing out his pleasure as he came to his senses. Bella let go of his shoulder and kissed it, and kissed him. He hummed a smile as he kissed her back, and crashed to her side.

After a while of laying there in the candlelit darkness, breathing, Donnie watching her breasts rise and fall, she spoke very softly.

"I think we should go ahead and do the procedure," she whispered.

Donnie opened his eyes and turned to her. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've been thinking about it... and... I think we should try."

Donnie only smiled. He kissed her on the lips and nuzzled himself into her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella."


	12. Anne 4

Hey there hi there I'm SO SORRY I haven't been writing lately. College is killing me.

Please PLEASE still leave feedback I love it! I'll try my best to post more chapters asap.

End-half is much of the sexy times. No like no read

No tcest or stuff tho. _This chapter anyway._ Enjoy.

* * *

Bella stood with her arms crossed and sighed as she waiting impatiently.

 _Why do these things take so long?_

After five more slow tortuous minutes, she gasped and the color began to show, sighing in disappointment as the single line appeared on the pregnancy test.

 _Negative_ , she huffed. _Again_.

She dragged herself back to Donnie's lab, thinking. The procedure had been successful, or so the x-rays showed. So why wasn't she getting pregnant? _Something's wrong with me..._ she thought. _Or... maybe it's just not meant to be._

It had been two months since she and Donnie had started trying. Two months since Liz had once again left the lair, for good she would say. Two months since Anne said she wanted to call it off with Mikey.

A lot had happened in the past two months - and a lot of drama. Yes, that's right. Anne wanted to be done with this relationship... she wanted to just be friends. But Bella decided not to think about that right now, or how sad Mikey looked as he sat on the couch and blankly stared at the television.

Donnie greeted her at the lab entrance. "Any luck?"

She shook her head and threw the test in the trash. "I don't understand," she said softly as Donnie walked over to her and started kissing her neck. She sighed a smile and closed her eyes, but gently pushed him away. "I don't... Maybe we're just not supposed to be parents, Don."

Donnie looked at her. "I mean, I've heard that this takes time. Years, sometimes. But I think we just need to keep trying."

Bella looked up at him sincerely. "Well... how about we just... like, have casual sex. Ya know, like not every night. It's getting exhausting," she chuckled.

"I agree," he said. "Not that sex with you isn't great, but it is tiring."

Bella smiled and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 _"Mikey... Mikey... W-Wait..."_

 _Mikey popped up from kissing and nipping Anne's neck. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"_

 _"N-No... I just... Hold on..."_

 _Mikey pushed himself up off of Anne as he noticed the look of worry in her eyes. "Yeah... sure babe." He crashed to her side as she tried to catch her breath._

 _He propped himself up on his arm as he gazed at her. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm... fine," she whispered, closing her eyes, the worried look not leaving. After a few paused seconds she spoke again. "I just... was getting some bad flashbacks."_

 _Mikey hummed in understanding. Before he could reassure her, she shot up and grabbed his hand._

 _"Mikey... I love you. I do. But I think we should end this relationship," she said bluntly._

 _Mikey's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything._

 _Anne looked over at him, tears starting to swell her eyes. "I'm sorry Mikey... but lately anytime we've been trying to have sex I just can't seem to do it. I know it drives you crazy and it drives me nuts, too. You have to go to your brothers because you get...horny... and I can't help you."_

 _Mikey sat up. "Annie, we don't have to be sexual anymore. I was just trying to show you pleasure..."_

 _"I know, and I appreciate that. But I just need some space right now, I... I keep having nightmares and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you or I'll get too attached to you or - "_

 _"Annie, please, let's talk about this..."_

 _"Can we just be friends?"_

Those words rang and rang through his head. Anne was perfect - beautiful, funny, smart, sweet... He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they were essentially over. And it had been two months.

He knew Anne wasn't 100% either. They still had their awkward moments; they hung out as friends, but when they were alone, things seemed weird.

He wasn't mad at her. He didn't blame her. He blamed himself - practically forcing her into this romantic relationship with him. Kissing her without her consent, even though she _did_ respond positively...

 _No,_ he thought. _Stop thinking about her like that. You're just friends._ He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until Leo nudged him after apparently saying his name a few times.

"You looked like you were deep in thought," his brother spoke. "A rarity."

"Very funny."

Leo's smile slowly faded as he sat on the opposite couch, watching Mikey stare back at the muted television. "You okay little bro?"

He closed his eyes again, and slowly nodded. "I'm great."

Leo hummed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Mikey," Leo rolled his eyes. "You look like your dog just died. You are clearly not okay."

 _You are not gonna cry. You are not. Gonna. Cry._

"I'm. Fine." he growled as he fought tears. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had cried... maybe when they were little kids. Not even when Anne broke it off with him. Not yet, anyway.

He took a deep breath and stifled any tears, widening his eyes to give them air as he looked to his oldest brother. "I just... really miss her. Like... I know she's still here but... I miss... kissing her. Loving her."

Leo nodded slightly in agreement. "Yeah, I understand," he said. "When Liz finally got used to being here we would sleep together. Not like, have sex, but, actually sleep in my bed. She was so scared doing that because she thought everyone would judge us. Think that she didn't deserve to have a relationship like that. But the nights we slept together were really nice... We... grew very comfortable with each other."

Mikey's eyes opened as he listened.

"Then one night her fear got the best of her," he continued. "She told me she had to go. Didn't tell me where or why."

Mikey looked to Leo. "I thought you knew where she was going?"

Leo shook his head. "I told you guys that so you wouldn't freak. Truth is, I was freaking out myself. I had no idea why she left."

"So you just... let her?"

"I felt like if that was what made her happy and less stressed, I had to let her go. I couldn't control her anyway. Yeah I miss her, and we still meet up some nights, but I know she just needs some time to herself."

Mikey's gaze fluttered back down to the floor after a moment.

"What I'm trying to say, Mikey, is that you need to give Anne some time. I mean, think of it from her point of view - she's taken advantage of sexually, beaten, smacked around, and finds you. You fall in love with her and try to coax her into a relationship. Now, I know you guys were like, taking it easy, but she's still scared to death of being beaten again, not just physically, but mentally too."

Mikey closed his eyes and nodded, sighing. "I know."

"And I mean you can't blame yourself for it, no one can. Anne just needs some space. I know she wanted in the relationship as well, but... she's realizing she doesn't want to offend you when or if she decides to run away so to speak."

"Yeah," the sad turtle said. "I know. I just... wish there was more I could do."

"I know, and she'll come around. You guys are still good friends; you could try to comfort her when she needs it still."

Mikey nodded.

"Who knows, maybe this is just temporary," Leo smiled slightly. "She'll come back to you. Romantically. You'll get married and have baby ninja turtles like Bella and Donnie."

Mikey chuckled. "I dunno, man, that father life ain't really for me..."

Leo laughed and stood up. "Hang in there, little bro, you'll be okay."

* * *

Donnie paused to look over at Bella, not realizing she had just been standing there for several minutes.

"Bella?"

No response.

Donnie got up from behind his microscope and walked towards her. "Bella?" he said more calmly.

"Hm?" her body half turned to him, and turned back to the table their experiments rested on.

"Are you okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed the back of her arm. After no response he kissed it.

She couldn't help but smile - the top of her shoulder and the base of her neck were her favorite spots to be kissed by her lover. "I'm fine. How are you?"

He smiled back. "I'm good..."

He let go as she lifted her arm to scratch her head. "That's good," she replied. "I'm... just, contemplating," she said after his gaze started to bother her.

"What are you contemplating?"

"Oh, you know. Life. Our love life... a _baby_ in the midst of war. _.._ me not getting pregnant and how I probably never will... The usual."

Donnie sighed and slightly nodded. "Bella, I know you're stressed about it. But Shredder is gone. There is no war - "

"I know, I know. I'm just stressed, I'd... rather not talk about it right now. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Donatello pressed his lips together before he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder, pecking little kisses on her cheek. Tiny kisses lead his body to stand better and his face to turn so he could kiss her nose, and eventually her lips quite passionately. His hands cupped her sweet face enough to deepen the kiss, Bella humming in satisfaction as she leaned into it.

The kiss grew hotter as Donnie's tongue fought hers, until she pushed him gently to break it. A string of saliva trailed from his lips to hers, Donnie nipping her bottom lip seductively.

Bella gazed into his golden eyes swirled with chocolate brown. Gorgeous. Then, she dove back in.

The two kissed with crazy passion as Donnie picked her up and carried her back to his room. She tried undoing her plastron as he walked back, but he pressed her so close to his own. Once they made it he let her fall onto their bed, the kiss breaking as Donnie unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor.

Bella giggled as he crashed on top of her and kissed her sweetly before sliding down and removing her small piece of plastron. God, she loved this part... she still couldn't wrap her mind around how good he -

 _Ooooohhh..._

The purple-masked turtle didn't play around and got right to it. His tongue slowly licked her vagina gently, his mouth engulfing every part of her femininity.

She didn't say anything as she gripped the sheets - just groaned as he tongue fucked her.

He smiled around her clit as he began to suck, listening to her moan. One finger entered and pumped her when she was slick enough, another one joining soon after.

His tongue grazed the tip of her clit for a few more minutes until it was swollen, Bella panting as one hand gripped the head board behind her. Donnie could tell she was about to cum, so of course he stopped abruptly.

Bella whined and growled at him as he slid upwards, just smiling is response as he kissed her once more. He nipped at her neck, sucked, licked, and pecked like a pro, knowing just when and how to stop.

Donnie could feel his cock throbbing in anticipation, waiting for the right moment to penetrate his love. Bella's hands slowly went from the sheets and head board to around the back of Donnie's neck as he seductively kissed her all over, his body sliding down once more to suck on one of her breasts. Bella moaned softly as his tongue swirled around the hardened nipple, then sucked hard.

His hands professionally touched her everywhere - hips, sides, insides of thighs, _everywhere._

"I will get you pregnant," he growled lustfully in her ear, making her shiver. "I'd be surprised if you weren't by the time I'm through with you tonight..."

She just bit her bottom lip in reply. "Let's just... enjoy it," she sighed with a small smile. Donnie looked at her and smiled back, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Sure, baby."

Donnie hitched himself up on his elbows after he aligned himself with Bella's entrance, and slowly pushed in, hesitantly, letting her stretch around his length. He kissed her quickly but sweetly once more, then another, and another, as Donnie slowly continued to push inwards, listening to her soft moans, her eyes closed, lips wet and agape.

Her hands stayed latched around the back of his neck as Donnie started to draw back out, slowly, pleasurably. Bella only huffed as her head rolled from side to side as Donnie pushed back in.

Her eyes opened and watched Donnie's face as his eyes fluttered closed, and opened back up again. She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, mumbling a soft "I love you" as Donnie continued his pace.

"I love you too," he smiled, upping the pace.

They kept at their slow, steady pace for a while as they pecked at each other's lips. Donnie slowed it down a bit, letting Bella just enjoy this as her eyes closed.

Donnie went slow but hard, and he could tell by her body expressions how much she loved it.

He went for her neck once more, kissing it, nipping and licking right below her jaw, drawing it out, listening to her moan. Several grunts left his own lips at her nails dug into his shoulders as her hands moved down his body.

Her body sunk into the sheets in bliss as Donnie thrusted just a tad harder, Bella groaning out of pure pleasure. Donnie's hands cupped her pale green head, thumbs stroking her temples as they made love.

Bella giggled and sighed as Donnie readjusted himself as he kissed her. "I'm close," she whispered into his ear.

Donnie hummed in delight and kept his pace steady. As much as he wanted to just pound into her, he knew this was more pleasurable to her. He kissed her jaw and pecked her lips, smiling, pretty close to climax himself.

Bella let out several grunts as they continued, getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Donnie's slow pace was brutal - the way his length would hit the back of her walls expertly, drawing pleasurable moans out of her; he had her almost panting.

Several more pants and she was there - orgasm rippled through her, more intense than she had experienced in a while. Donnie felt his length harden even more at the sight, Bella's head thrown back, hips thrusting, fingers clamping around his biceps in the throws of bliss.

It was almost enough to send him over the edge as well.

He hitched himself underneath her hips and thrusted harder, enhancing her orgasm, needing to relieve himself. Her long continuous moan became louder, and Donnie gasped to himself at what he had done...

He pounded into her, her walls contracting hard around him; he shuddered as he witnessed Bella fall right into a second orgasm, shouting his name.

 _Jesus,_ he thought. _Oh... Fuck..._

And with that he cried out silently, his orgasm flooding his senses. Semen erupted from his tip, the turtle panting as he stroked what was still exposed.

Seconds later he crashed onto the palms of his hands, puffing a smile. Bella's eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath as well.

Donnie leaned down to kiss her, and sat up, letting his cock pulsate the remaining semen into her. He slowly pulled out, a white trail following.

As he crashed to his side he whispered to her.

"I don't think I've ever made you cum twice in one sitting..."

She laughed. "I don't think so either," she whispered back, turning her head to kiss him on the lips. "I don't think I've cum that hard at all since... I don't even remember."

Donnie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her temple. "I love you," he eventually mumbled into her ear.

Bella hummed a smile. "I love you too, Donnie."


End file.
